Challenge of Faith
by Fateless Wanderer
Summary: Sequel to It Should Have Happened Later. Old Allies return. Old enemies resurface. A new threat exists. Can the girls save Tortall yet again, from the stupidity of the gods?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, I think you've all waited long enough for this fic. It took me a little while to figure out exactly what I wanted to do, but as soon as I did, it just kinda flowed out smoothly. Believe me, that won't last. Anyway, I've already started on the second chapter and that will be up by the end of this week, next week at the latest. See, told you I was working hard on this one. Anyway, hope you like it. And just a suggestion, you might want to read the prequel to this fic, It Should Have Happened Later, if you even expect to understand this one. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce. I just came up with the characters and things you don't recognize.

Dedication: To the people I love the most. I'll miss you for the next month. Therefore, this story is for Brenna, Jenny, Amy, Katlin, Amanda, and Libby.

* * *

Blasted Goddamn sun! Mithros! A person can't get any sleep in this country anymore. Not that I expected it. It's just, well; I really didn't want to wake up that day. I think it would have been a better idea to stay in bed, huddled beneath the heavy blankets of my bed. But no. Mithros decided that his happy little servants, the psycho energy balls of doom, should rise with the first rays of the sun and pounce heavily on the soft bed of their sleeping mother. Sometimes I really wish I never had kids.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" Their voices chirped. I pulled the pillow tighter around my head.

"No." I protested. It was too early for this. They giggled and then two small hands pulled on the pillow I had clutched over my head. Another pair of hands joined in the struggle, but they were no match for my strength. Being a knight certainly had its benefits. I heard someone shift beside me and groan. The children continued to pull on my pillow and blankets. I felt my husband shift again, but he continued sleeping peacefully. I jabbed him lightly with my elbow, but forcefully enough that he woke up. "Wake up. Your children want you." I mumbled, peering at his peaceful face from under my pillow. He cracked an eye open at me.

"Since when are they my children?"

"Since I had to carry each of them for nine months, just so you could have your heirs." I responded, sitting up slowly and leaning against the back board. The kids were clapping in triumph. Duo sat up beside me, his braid a mess, but his violet eyes as beautiful as ever. I smiled at him in pleasure of seeing him that morning, but instantly I realized what I was doing and turned away, disgusted with myself. That day was not for smiling. Duo didn't notice, or at least he pretended not to.

"Then this one is mine," he laughed, picking up the six year old boy and tickling him. Devil grinned and laughed, wriggling in his father's arms. His four year old sister, Sera, crawled across the bed and settled herself in my lap to watch the antics of her father and brother. I kissed the top of her head, gently. She was the only child in the family with my hair color and eyes. Her hair was straight but curled slightly at the ends. Devil's eyes were even a deeper violet than his father's and his hair was short chestnut brown. These two were my babies.

"So that leaves me with this little monster?" I asked, tickling my daughter. She giggled.

"I'll watch them." I glanced toward the doorway of our bedroom that the children had left open.

"Kai!" Devlin threw himself out of Duo's arms and clambered off the bed, Sera right behind him. I looked into the violet eyes of my brown haired daughter, my angel. She was wearing black hose, a black silk shirt, and a gray tunic over it. Her hair was cut just below her earlobes. At thirteen, she was a very fine page and would enter her final year in the fall. She smiled at me slightly.

"Morning mom," Kaida told me, as she stooped to hug her brother and sister.

"Morning, Kai." She and I both knew better than to use the word 'good' to describe that day. Her outfit was identical to what I had laid out for myself, but they contrasted greatly with the light colors that Devlin and Sera wore.

"Morning, Papa." I heard her greet my husband who was standing beside the bed in a pair of loose breeches, his own black dress outfit laid on the chair across from him.

"Morning Princess."

"Kai, where is your cousin?" I asked, getting out of bed. I glanced down at Devlin and Sera who were beginning to fuss at one another. Kaida seemed to realize this too, but as if nothing were going on, she casually separated them with her hands.

"Her room. She's really depressed today, more than usual this year. But she said she'll be alright. Sir Everic and Lady Knight Rika are already downstairs. We're all dressed and ready to go, as soon as I drop these two off at the nursery."

"Alright. Just tell your cousin that I'll be down in a little." I instructed her as I approached her and hugged her around the shoulders, kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at me.

"Yes, Ma'am." She responded, taking her siblings by the hands. I slowly closed the door as they left and Duo immediately began to change.

"Why are you wearing black, Kai?" I heard Devil's little voice ask. It was the same question he asked his older sister every year since he could talk, and every year Kaida told him the same thing. I had memorized her short speech and I knew she meant every word of it. I shut my eyes and repeated it with her, leaning against the wooden barrier.

"I'm wearing black to honor the people I loved, the people who saved me, the people who gave their lives so I could enjoy a free life. I'm wearing black to honor my heroes." I whispered as I felt a finger brush away a tear that had made it to my cheek unnoticed. Duo slipped his arms around me and held me close to him. "Duo," I began. He only shook his head and hugged me tighter.

"I know, Nira. I know." I nodded, and let him kiss me. Slowly we separated. We both had to get ready. While I wasn't happy about the circumstances, it wasn't every day that I got to see my 'adoptive' nieces and nephews, not to mention their parents. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with them. I noise behind me drew my attention from my thoughts. Duo was done changing.

"Want me to wait, Love?"

"No, I'll be alright. Tell the others that I'll be down in a few minutes. Duo nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." He winked and darted out as I threw a pillow at him. I slowly finished dressing in peace, and slipped my sword off its rack and into its sheath on my belt, on the left. Then I carefully lifted a heavier weapon from its spot. I only moved it once a year. I examined the blade which shimmered blue beneath the surface. A small dragon charm swung on short gold chain from the bottom of the axe's handle. I sighed and slipped it into its holder on my right, and then I left the room, my feet padding along the hall quietly.

A small glimmer of red caught my eye before it retreated behind a closed door. I shook my head and went to the room, then softly knocked.

"Come in," a small voice answered me. I opened the door slowly, and saw my niece sitting on her bed. There were tears in her eyes, and a few wet droplets on her black hose. There was gold thread in the collar of her shirt, and she didn't wear a tunic like Kaida, Duo, and I. I sighed as I observed the fourteen year old, Sir Everic's squire.

"Enya?"

"I don't want to go." Her dark eyes flashed at me; her curly red hair was fighting its tie, and the tears were spilling down her face. I gently went over to her and held her in my arms.

"Baby, everyone expects to see you there. They want to see you."

"But they're going to ask stupid questions."

"What stupid questions, Sweetie?" I asked, pretending that I had no idea what she was talking about. I sat beside her on the bed as she brushed her tears away. Apparently big squires don't cry.

"They're going to ask if I'm alright." Enya retorted and then frowned, realizing what she said. I smiled at her, and hugged her shoulders again.

"That's not such a horrible thing to ask, is it?" I asked her. I felt her shoulders rise in a shrug against my arms.

"I guess not," she whispered, standing up and going over to her vanity. "And I suppose it'll be nice to see everyone once more before Sir Everic and I leave." I nodded, getting up and assisting her in taming her curls once again. I smiled. She really was her mother's daughter, but Tasuki had made it so that her curls were a bit more manageable.

"And your parents?" She nodded as soon as I released her head.

"I should go, shouldn't I?"

"And her I thought you would need my help figuring that out." She laughed slightly and turned and hugged me. I took the hint and kissed the top of her. I seemed to be doing that often. Motherhood sucks.

"Thanks, Aunt Nira."

"You're welcome, Enya. Come, your cousin, Uncle, and the love birds are waiting for us." I lead the way out of the room and down the stairs, only to find the others were already waiting in the carriages. It was going to be a few hours ride from Maxwell to Chorus; I'm glad we choose to leave the little ones with the nanny.

* * *

"Sadie! Bryce! What do you two think you're doing?" I screamed at the two children, who, wearing their best clothes were attempting to sneak down to the catacombs; Again, I might add. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" A small, high pitched voice repeated me. The twins snickered. I slowly rolled my eyes and looked down at the small boy. He was no more than four years old, and his behavior was getting a bit tedious.

"Jasson, sweetie, Mommy is busy right now. Why don't you go play with your little sisters?" I knew the answer before I even gave the question. The toddler just shook his head, smiling.

"Uh-uh." Great, even four year olds didn't listen to me. Ok, no more Mrs. Nice Queen.

"Jasson of Conté, go play with your sisters in the nursery now." Jasson jumped and looked at me, pouting, his little lip quivering. Damn his cuteness. He was too much like me. I hung my head. Defeated by a child. "Please?" I added.

"Kay Mommy," he giggled, running off to do as I asked. I shook my head and shifted my attention to his older siblings, the two mischief makers of doom.

"I'll repeat myself; what are you doing?" Black clothing didn't mix. I didn't want to think about what people would say of the crown prince and his twin sister if they came in wearing dirty dress clothes.

"You're starting to sound like Jasson, Mum," Sadie replied. I sighed. What was I going to do with her? Bryce elbowed his twin, realizing that I was getting a bit frustrated with the twelve year olds.

"Nothing, mum. We were just-"

"You were what?"

"Trying to get in some fun before the ceremony starts." Sadie finished for her brother. I glared at them. Bryce must have seen the look on my face because he instantly spoke up again.

"It was all my idea, mum. Sadie just came along." My ever valiant son. He wouldn't let any harm come to the women he cared about. He even tried to protect Enya and Kaida, even thought they were older than him and able to fend for themselves. I shook my head, unable to stay too mad.

"Come on, you two. Everyone will be here soon. You both have to be on your best behavior."

"Why? Because we're royalty?" Bryce snapped. Sometimes he resented being the prince. I shook my head, ruffling his hair with my hand.

"No, because we're honoring your aunts and Sir Tasuki." Sadie nodded understanding to my statement. They had both been very young when their aunts died. I wondered if they even remembered them. "Come on," I said, leading the way back through the castle, and into the throne room. The services would be held in the temple of the black god, open to all who could attend, but a small gathering of the deceased family and close friends would be held later in the throne room where the servants were currently setting up under my supervision. I surveyed the area, sitting down on the steps and sighing.

"Mama? Can we go play with Jasson, Cassy, and Damy?" Sadie asked. It had been a while since she called me that. I smiled slightly and nodded. She and her twin brother took off to see their little brother and the other set of twin children I had been rewarded with, Cassara and Damita.

"Great Kids, aren't they?" I whirled around to find the source of the voice that had chosen to startle me, and glared.

"Easy for you too say, you weren't the one who was up at the crack of dawn with them, or running around playing disciplinary parent." I retorted, taking my husbands hands as he pulled me to my feet. His blue eyes shone brilliantly. The looked great beneath his curly black hair. He was perfect. Tall, dark, and handsome. What more could I want?

"You're the one who fired the wet nurses, and almost every other nurse we have, as a matter of fact, Kyli." I wanted to slap the smug look off his face, but at the same time, I wanted to kiss him.

"Ah, but you were the one who let me, not to mention the one who removed the pregnancy charm from around my neck." I retorted, suppressing the urge to run my fingers through his hair. Katlin, control yourself, you're arguing with him, this is no time to want your hands down his pants. He smiled innocently and began kissing my neck. "Oh, no. No you don't mister. That's how I got in this situation in the first place." I placed my hand against his mouth and smiled. Then kissed him lightly on the cheek and sped off. As his wife, I wanted to have fun with him in ways only I could devise; but as the Queen, I had too much too do. Besides, the guests would be there soon. I didn't have enough time to play with my King.

* * *

I don't know why the adults thought it necessary to have the ceremony so early in the morning every year, but it was actually starting to get on my nerves. I mean, I worked my butt off since I was barely six years old, and now, even when I finish all my schooling, and get my mastery, I still have to wake up early. I yawned slightly, tying my blond hair back into a horse tail and searching the entrance hall to the palace carefully. We must have been the first to arrive. And to tell you the truth, that was surprising, especially with how long it took my sister and brother to get ready. Chichiri and I had to practically fight with the eleven year olds to get them to wear black. And Trinity didn't even want to come. Not that I could blame her. I wasn't one for honoring the dead in such a fantastic way. I would have preferred to mourn them on my own, where it was quiet, and possibly just with Trowa. He is the only one who ever truly understood me. Speaking of my betrothed, I looked around for him. He and his squire should have been there already, with my older sister in tow. I mean, I did bring her lover. I laughed at that thought. It was hard to think of Libby, my tough girl, my knight sister, having a lover like Chichiri Clearwater. 

A sound behind me made me turn around and see Chichiri holding a vase that had been knocked off a pedestal by my twin terror siblings. In truth, they were triplets, but Triveni had died when we were really young. She died before mom did. Chichiri just smiled innocently as he placed the vase back on its perch and the kids ran off in search of Prince Bryce and Princess Sadie. I shook my head at him. I rest my case. Chichiri is not who I thought Libby would wind up with. But he was sweet, and she deserved him.

Suddenly a voice behind me broke through my concentration. "Amy! Chichiri! Welcome!" I turned and smiled back at the Queen.

"Hi, Aunt Kyli." Ok, so I knew her name was Katlin, but that was in the world she and the rest of our mother's had retreated to for four years. But they came back, and most of them were going to stay. And I do mean MOST not ALL. But then mom and three of my aunts died in the war. I should have been allowed to help. I could have blown something up. Stupid rule about not being old enough. I hugged my aunt. Ok, so she wasn't blood, but she and Aunt Nira had been like second mothers to me, Libby, Trey, and Trinity. I looked over her shoulder though, still searching for my ever elusive Knight in shining armor.

"Oh, Amy. Stop that. Trowa is already here. He's in the chapel with Dara and your sister. They wanted some time alone with the black god before the ceremony." The queen told me. I smile. She always knew what I was thinking, but sometimes, when she looked at me, I knew she saw a younger version of her friend, the one whose name and appearance I shared. I hugged her again, reminding her of how thankful we all were that she and Aunt Nira had chosen to stay and take care of us.

"I'll go see Libby. I hope you don't mind, but Trey and Trinity ran off in search of Bryce and Sadie." I told her, gathering the ends of my black robe tighter against me, picturing them as Trowa's arms. I had chosen to wear my robe over my black dress. I wanted to show mom that I had done it. I had gotten my mastery at eighteen. Aunt Kyli seemed to know this. She smiled at me.

"That's fine. You two go on." I nodded and lead the way down the corridors to the chapel. I paused for a moment, seeing it slightly open. One thing, I hadn't seen Trowa in several months. The second thing was, Libby and I hadn't seen each other in over a year. I hadn't been able to make it to her Ordeal at midwinter. All I was able to do was stay up late with Chichiri finishing a spell the older masters had demanded of us. Sometimes it sucked being a rookie. I mean, Libby had been there for my ordeal and I couldn't be there for hers. I had prayed to Mithros that night. The only time I had ever prayed harder was when Mom and dad went to war, and obviously that worked out real well, didn't it. But Libby had made it through and had gotten her shield. My biggest fear was that she'd be angry that I wasn't there for her. Chichiri put his hand on my shoulder, willing me to be stronger. To go into that chapel. I nodded slowly. He was right. My hand turned the door handle and I stepped in, feeling the brisk chill that always filled the Black God's shrine.

* * *

I looked up, startled from my meditation to see her walking in. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had missed her so much. I wasted no time getting to my feet and running to her. I threw my arms around my twin's shoulders. She must have been surprised because she blinked for a second and then slowly let her arms wrap around me. I pulled back and stared at her, slightly worried. Was something wrong? Well, wronger than the fact that for the past eight years we had to mourn our mother and other people we loved because of the stupidity of a damn Carthaki Knight. If I had the chance I would have killed him myself, but I was only a page at that time. 

"Amy? What's wrong?" I asked her, searching her blue eyes for an answer. She smiled slightly and shook her head, looking down at her feet. She looked really good in the black robe. I knew she'd get it. I had total faith in my sister as the mage. I had a small bit of the gift. I had developed the ability to heal at about eleven or twelve. Mom would have been happy to know that. But Amy still refused to answer me. "Ames?"

"I-I just thought you'd be mad at me for not being at your Ordeal," she confessed. She had been allowed to attend Trowa's but the masters had made Chichiri and Amy work on that damn spell until it was finished and they couldn't come. I understood. I laughed.

"Me? Mad at you?" I asked her laughing. "Name one time when I ever got mad at you."

"Well, there was that time when we were two and I got lost and wound up in King Jonathan's office."

I glared at her. Bring that up will she. "Besides that!" I demanded, half laughing at how she remembered something that happened when we were toddlers.

"When Triveni died and I blamed it on mom."

I looked at my feet and made the sign of Mithros over my heart. Somehow, I knew Amy didn't. She had a cold look in her eyes. She loved mom, I know she did. We all did. But Amy was still mad at her. She couldn't forgive her for abandoning us when we were six, for four years. I mean, I guess you could say the rest of us were weak for forgiving them so easily, but Amy held it as a personal grudge. I shook my head. "Let's not get into that now, Amy." She nodded in agreement.

"Um… Libby, can I have a turn?" A male voice asked behind me. I looked up at Trowa and then back at Amy to see that I was still holding her hands. I laughed, and nodded, turning to my own love, as Trowa wasted no time before sticking his tongue in Amy's mouth. I had to grin. I remember the story Amy told me about when they were little and he kissed her just to see what it felt like, and then walked away.

"Guess he sees what grown ups find in kisses now." I laughed. Suddenly strong arms closed in on my shoulders.

"So do I," Chichiri remarked, kissing my neck. I turned in his hold and placed my lips against his.

"Um… hello! Squire in the room! Quit the love fest!" Talk about a voice to make you jump. I don't think I ever wanted to kill Dara as much at that moment than ever before. And that includes the time he stole my practice sword and speared Amy's doll across it. Amy must have heard him too, because she was glaring ice crystals at him, and really, she could have burned him to a crisp in seconds if she wanted to. Trowa, who's arm was draped across my sister's shoulder was the first to break the silence, and the staring competition between myself, Dara, and Amy. Good thing, because Dara was probably about to die. Stupid little brat. Well, ok, so he was only about three years younger than Amy and I; but that didn't mean I had to treat him like an adult. Especially when he did things like that.

"He's right. We probably shouldn't be making out in the black god's temple anyway." Amy nodded and Chichiri and I released each other, rather reluctantly. Not only had I not seen my sister for a year, I hadn't seen my betrothed either. I sighed and turned my attention back to Amy.

"Ames, is Trinity here?"

She nodded and let go of Trowa, who wandered over to his squire to give him a little talk in subtly. "She and Trey are with Sadie and Bryce." I looked at her curious. Did she say Trey?

"Wait, what? Trey?"

"Yeah, his shang master let him off for the ceremony this year." Amy explained. I nodded. "And, I don't know if dad will be here." Again, I could do nothing but nod. Dad, the Shang Griffin. I sighed. The last time either of us had heard from Dad was when I won my shield and Amy got her mastery. He wasn't even at the ordeals, just letters congratulating us. Trey lived with the Shang since he was five. The only one who ever saw Dad was Trinity, and that wasn't a usual thing. Usually she stayed with the nannies. Dad was always traveling.

"I wouldn't count on it." I retorted. Trowa and Dara joined us, at the doorway to the chapel.

"Come on, they've got to get it ready for the ceremony." Trowa said, getting nods from the rest of us. Dara lead the way and then halfway down the hall, he left us to go in search of His aunt and uncle. He wanted to know if Kaida, Enya, or his sister had arrived yet.

"He'll make a good knight, won't he?" Amy asked Trowa. Trowa smiled and nodded. "So will Kaida and Enya."

"I hope so." I responded. "For Aunt Brya's sake. She would be so proud to have her only child follow in her footsteps." We wondered into the entrance hall, only to find that everyone who mattered was finally here. Aunt Nira and Uncle Duo with Kaida, Enya, and Sir Everic and his wife Lady Rika; Uncle Damien with Aurora; Aunt Kyli and Uncle Liam were talking with the other adults. Trey, Trinity, Bryce, Sadie, and Aurora were in the corner laughing, and trying to entertain themselves in a way they wouldn't get dirty. And then Dara stood against the wall, Kaida and Enya with him. The three looked miserable. I suppose they were the only three old enough to really understand. And poor Enya. I was really close to her mom. I went over and put my arms around her shoulders. She looked up at me. "Hey." I whispered. She smiled slightly. "I'm glad you came." I told her that every year. She needed to hear it. Uncle Liam's voice coughed behind me, and I knew it was time. They were calling us into the ceremony. We'd go in and sit first, and then the ceremony would be open to the public. The same thing every year. I felt Enya slip her hand into mine. I smiled at her again. Kaida was talking to Amy about the gift, she had a healing power, just like her little siblings. Dara walked with his hands in his pockets, shooting glancing at his little sister, making sure she was ok. Trinity and Trey walked quietly, looking around constantly for someone. Dad. I knew that much. Sadie and Bryce were trying to be as respectable as possible, but they were only twelve. Oh well, the same old thing.

* * *

Eight months. It's been eight months. I'm supposed to be a happily married woman. So much for that. I suppose it was bound to fail. So yeah, I married Adam. We had a good first month. But it wasn't meant to be. It was a mutual decision, but I suppose it was more my fault. I never ever stopped loving my first husband, and really I don't think I can. I haven't seen Adam since the divorce last month, when it finally went through. I guess that's a good thing. I barely made it through this whole ordeal. I'm just glad to have had my friends. But my best friend; she doesn't even know I'm alive. I sat down on the steps outside the apartment I had moved back into with Libby, Amanda, and Amy. Brenna and Tasuki shared one in the building across the lawn. Melissa had moved back to New York having got a job with the New York Times. Nicole would have been proud of her. Really proud of her. I sighed. Libby was busy at med school and work. Brenna and Amy were down at the anime store. I had the privilege of getting the day off. Sometimes I absolutely loved my boss. She knew when I needed a break, my ability to write my column was slipping. Amanda was off on another traveling job. She was due back some time soon though. I heard a sound behind me. Or now. 

"Jenny?" I spun around, but it wasn't Amanda. It was Adam. My eyes bulged as I looked at him. He looked horrible, miserable, tortured.

"Adam?"

"Why did you leave? We could have worked it out?"

"Adam, I don't know what you're talking about. We both decided it wasn't working." I retorted, getting to my feet and backing away from him.

"It's all that god damn books fault. Jenny you book lover isn't real! He's a character in a story! His love is fake! But me! I'm real! I can be here for you!" Ok, see now he was scaring me. I shook my head violently, shaking the tears from my eyes. How did he know I'd be alone. He stepped closer and I immediately took a step back. No. There was no way he was touching me. But yet his hand reached out and brushed my cheek gently. It made me shudder, and suddenly he slapped me, knocking me back. And I would have slammed into the cement, had someone not been behind me and caught me before my head was smashed on the sidewalk. That would have really made the apartment a bitch to sell if we had to. I mean how do you explain blood stains. 'And here is where our roommate's head cracked open'. Oh yeah, that would really sell the place.

"Adam! Get out of here if you don't want me to call the cops." The voice behind the arms that had caught me said. My eyes weren't focusing right because of the slap. I heard Adam call some warning out to us. Something about we'd be sorry, but then he ran off. I looked up at the person who'd caught me.

"Nicole?" She shook her head and sighed, helping me to my feet.

"He must have hit you harder than I thought. You know just as well as I do that Nicole and Katlin are in Tortall, and that they don't even know we're alive." She sat me on the steps and went in to get an ice pack, re-emerging from the apartment second later. She laid it against my cheek.

"Sorry, Amanda." I replied, finally realizing who it was. She just nodded, and leaned back against the railing. The sun was beginning to set.

"Why were you out here alone? You know he's dangerous. That's why we had you take a restraining order out against him." Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that? So the divorce wasn't an entirely mutual decision. Adam only signed it because my friends threatened to castrate him. In fact, he went ballistic when I even suggested the divorce.

"The other's are all at work, and I was tired of being cooped up in the house all day." She looked at me funny. "I've taken a break, with pay, from work." She nodded.

"You still shouldn't have come out here alone. If you want to get out of the house, next time go down to Brenna's store." I nodded. It made sense.

"Yeah I will, next time."

"You will what?" A voice asked. I looked up slowly. Amy was ambling towards us, Brenna and Tasuki right behind her. Since my wedding, those two were attached at the hip, but Brenna did give him a beating for orphaning their daughter. However, I didn't know if Damien was still alive or not, but guessing that Tangora probably would have sent him to me, it was more likely that my children still had a father.

"She was sitting out here by herself and Adam showed up."

"Mother Fucker." Tasuki remarked. I smiled. It was really funny how he picked up our earth dialogue so easily.

"What did the bastard want?" Brenna asked, protectively wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I shrugged.

"The same thing he always wants." Amanda informed her, placing the ice pack in my hand. I gently placed it on my cheek bone.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Amy asked, looking rather scary. Uh-oh.

"No no. I'm fine"

"The hell, you're fine." A new voice rang through out group. I looked up to see Libby closing in. "I've seen better bruises on patients who have been in car wrecks. What did he do? Hit you with a battering ram?" Libby asked, fishing through her bag for some ointment to decrease the swelling.

"No. His hand." I said, trying to laugh. Damn it hurt.

"Same difference," Tasuki told me.

"I'm gonna kill him." Brenna said, getting to her feet. Amy nodded and joined her.

"Don't forget your back up." I guess neither of them saw the alarmed look I gave them. They wouldn't just beat him up. They really would kill him. Brenna hadn't completely forgotten how to use a sword, although her and Tasuki's abilities had diminished greatly.

"No. Please, just forget it. He's not worth it." I said the same time each time Adam showed up. Somehow it worked. I didn't want them to hurt him. After all, it was my fault for still loving Damien.

"Fine. But if he does it again…" Brenna began. I cut her off by nodding vigorously and throwing my arms around her. She was startled, but slowly I felt her close her arms around me. I could feel the other's consenting to let it go, but secretly I knew that this was probably his last get out of jail (or death) free card. I sighed as Brenna released me, took Tasuki by the hand and ushered me into the apartment since we'd all be eating together that night. I just hoped for Adam's sake that he stayed away.

* * *

Eight months have passed since I left Tortall, and truth be told, I do miss it. I miss having the gift and being able to blow my problems to pieces with it. And to be totally honest, I do miss the rug rats. All four of them. I would say five, but I knew Triveni was dead. Tolin had told me. However, I had absolutely no clue how fast time was passing in that damn book. For all I knew my babies could be older than me. Or worse, dead. I sighed and lay back on my bed. It was a Friday night, which meant movie night for our group. I should have said I was too tired to go, because really I was, but after what happened to Jenny earlier, I wasn't going to stay behind. Five guards were better than four, and while I didn't have my magic, I could still beat the shit out of him if I wanted too. Jenny need only say so. Not that she would. She blamed herself for what had happened, but really, it wasn't her fault. 

"Amanda?"

"Yeah," I called from my room. I really had no clue who was calling me. I was also too sleepy to care. That is until Tasuki pocked his head in. I threw my pillow at him, but missed. His knight reflexes still existed, even though he had been an earthling for eight months. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I called your name and you answered." He shrugged not taking the hint from the flying pillow.

"I thought you were one of the girls. Not that that was a big mistake." I sneered. I wasn't in the mood to be nice. Besides, he was Brenna's husband (of three months) and it was fun. He rolled his eyes, and I gave in. "What's up?"

"I'm worried."

"Why are you telling me? Why not Brenna?" I frowned at him. Something must be up if he was coming to me and not his wife.

"I didn't want to frighten her."

"With what, Tasuki?"

"Well, lets just say that I'm a book character, from another world, that technically doesn't exist."

"Oh shit." I responded. Damn damn damn. Tasuki why? Why did he wait until now to tell us. We really didn't need this. I didn't need this. If we thought Brenna was in a slump the first time, she'd die (for real) this time. How much damn time was left. And how could we stop it. He nodded, obviously unaware of my thoughts. "How much time?"

"Four months."

"WHAT! And you knew about this for how long?" He looked away. Oh my god. He'd always known. And he kept it a secret. A year? A fuckin year. Damn it. I knew dieing had to have messed up his brain somehow. How could he have married her and not told her. "Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

"Two ways. One, we have to go back to Tortall, and stay there. Or…" Or what? I really wanted to know, because at this point, there was no way back into Tortall. We had burned the book, although a tad bit reluctantly. Brenna had refused to watch. "Or she has to get pregnant with my child." Ok, see, if this was an anime, I would totally have sweat dropped. They'd been married an entire three months, on earth. I suppose in earth time, it might be too soon for a child, but they had been married for years and they did already have a daughter.

"You need to tell her." I told him simply, standing up and grabbing my watch. It was time to go. I threw my coat on. "And soon. Like in the car on the way to the theater." He winced. "The sooner she knows, the better. And I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of you for a few nights. At least until she's got another bun in the oven." It was totally Tasuki's turn to sweat drop.

"Amanda! Are you torturing my husband again?" Brenna's voice carried into the room.

"No. I fact, it's the other way around." I walked past Tasuki and out of the room, knocking on Amy's door. Usually Tasuki and I drove. Jenny and Libby with me, and Amy and Brenna with him. Tonight, Amy would also be riding with me. I turned back and gave Tasuki a meaningful look. He nodded and I walked off. Tonight would certainly be interesting.

* * *

Ok, so I thought I was pissed at him before. I thought there was nothing else he could possibly do to make me hate him anymore that I had once. But at the same time, I never loved him more. But I was just so mad. After he told me, I spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Someone else had to know, or they wouldn't have convinced Amy not to ride to the theater with Tasuki and I. Someone had to know, and I was determined to find out who. I sighed. Ok, so maybe that didn't matter. All that did matter was that I had only four months left with my husband before he disappeared. Well, unless one of two things occurred. One, we found a way back into Tortall and we stayed there. Not that I minded that at all. In fact, going back would be one of the best things in the entire world to happen to me, but it wasn't likely. After all, the only known portal we had was a pile of ashes in Libby's kitchen. Yeah, we hadn't the heart to scatter them after we burned that damn book. The second choice I was only half thrilled about. While I wanted to have his children, and I already had had one, I didn't really want to get pregnant three months into the marriage. Ok, so yeah it was technically years into our marriage, but I was technically only twenty three years old. 

I felt the car come to a halt, rather than watched it. I was looking out the window, but really, I didn't see anything. I was sort of in a daze, but I knew exactly what I had to do. I pulled my hair back from my eyes so that the night wind wouldn't catch it and blow it all over. I slid my seat belt off and opened the car door slowly, stepping out onto the asphalt parking lot. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Yeah, I had definitely never been this upset before. I felt him by my side before I heard or saw him. He slid his hand comfortingly into mine. I wanted to clasp it tighter and yet at the same time, pull my hand back to show him I was hurt. But then, he squeezed my hand and my fingers ran along the slick gold surface of his wedding ring. A small smile crept over my face. Alright, so I couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he was so cute.

"Brya?" I blinked. He hadn't called me that since the first month he'd been on earth. I looked up into his face, but I didn't say anything and he didn't look at me. And he didn't correct himself either. "Remember that time? With the people in the fire? And the girl?" I nodded and squeezed his hand. Of course I remembered his heroics. He called me an angel then. "I almost didn't make it." The shock must have been in my touch because what he said next surprised me even more. "Yeah. There was moment in there, when I had the girl on my back, there was fire burning everywhere. I could feel the flames surrounding me, engulfing me. But there was a voice. He told me that I couldn't die. That there was someone I was supposed to live for, and I couldn't die until she was ready to let go. I could never leave her side. And there were several times when I thought that that moment had come. The first was when you left Enya and I. And the second, was when you died. Brya, I was meant to stay with you until you're ready to let me go, and if you're not ready yet, then I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you forever. I promise." I knew I had tears in my eyes. But I couldn't say anything. He squeezed my hand again. "Understand, Brenna?" I nodded slowly, reaching up and kissing his lips softly. The others were standing by Amanda's car. Shit it was her. She was the one who knew about Tasuki. I guess I would have to thank her later for giving me the chance to be with him alone and find out. They slowly approached us, and I smiled.

"Let's get this over with quickly. I have more important matters to attend to." I muttered.

"Over sharing." Amanda coughed. I glared at her, while Tasuki blushed. Jenny, Libby, and Amy just looked puzzled. Ok, so obviously Amanda hadn't told anyone. That was my call. My responsibility. Ok, well, if everything worked out, and by that I meant, if I was pregnant within the next few months, I didn't see any reason for them to have to know. We approached the theater and Amy looked up at the movies.

"Damn, there's nothing good playing." She pouted.

"She's right." Jenny responded, leaning over my shoulder. The others nodded. Alright, then. I could go home. I could get a move on this whole plan. "Now what?" Jenny asked. Amanda shrugged. And then it was Libby's turn.

"Why not skip the movie?" Yes! My hero! "And go to the bookstore/café instead?" Damn it. Then Jenny and Amy were nodding and mumbling agreement before even a second had passed. It was either agree and loose precious time, or look completely suspicious. I shot Amanda a glare. And she returned with her own look that seemed to say 'what do you expect me to do.' I wanted to yell 'FIX THIS' but something was stopping me. Probably my pride. I mean, we were in the middle of the parking lot on a Friday night at one of the busiest places in the city. And secondly, how do you explain wanting to rush home right that minute to procreate with your husband. So, reluctantly, I followed the others into the store. I better get cookies with that coffee!

* * *

How long did we sit there? I know Libby's idea to go to the store was a good one, but did we really have to sit for three hours? Those chairs are really hard. And there was something weird going on, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Tasuki was clinging to Brenna as if his life depended on it. And Brenna kept fidgeting all night. Glancing at her watch ever few minutes. I was really tired. Thank god, tomorrow was Saturday. I wasn't going to have the mental capacity for work in the morning. I hid a yawn because as deeply as I would have liked to go, Jenny and Libby were engaged in conversation. Tasuki and Amanda seemed to have succeeded in getting Brenna's mind off her watch long enough to enjoy herself. She was talking about some weird blue stone. I shrugged it off. It must have had something to do with their time in Tortall. I yawned again. Alright, any longer and I was going to scream. My butt was getting sore. I stood up and stretched. 

"Where you going, Ames?" Libby asked. I smiled and picked up my cell phone. I twirled it in my hands and winked.

"To call Austin." I laughed, strolling off toward the rest rooms. YAY for calling the fiancé. He was away on business for the week, otherwise he would have been with us. It made me sad that he didn't remember who Katlin was. It seemed like only Libby and I even recalled Nicole and Katlin's existence on earth, and to tell the truth, it was getting harder and harder to hold onto those memories. I sighed and began to dial. It rang for a few minutes and then I heard his voice. I was about to speak when I realized it was his recording. He wasn't answering the phone. He was probably still busy with work. Reluctantly, I left a message telling him to call me back at any time, day or night, it didn't matter. I just really wanted to speak to him. I hated when I couldn't speak tohim. It made me worried.Then I closed the phone and began walking back to Brenna and the others. As I was walking, I tripped over a book, and landed face down in the carpet. It kinda hurt. I rubbed my knees and looked back at the book. The thing was the size of an unabridged dictionary. How the hell could I not have seen it? Weirdness number one. I crawled over to the thick book, and opened it. The pages were blank, all except the first few pages, and then the writing was in French. Ok, Weirdness number two. I shook my head and stood up, about to push the book back into the shelves so no other wandering patrons of the store would trip. But then, Weirdness number three. I had a strange calling to bring the book to the other's and see if they could make any sense of it. And the weirdest part was, I listened to that calling.

Carefully, I placed the nameless volume on the table that Brenna, Libby, Jenny, Tasuki, and Amanda were sitting at.

"How's Austin, Amy?" Jenny asked me. I shook my head.

"Got the answering machine. He'll call me back later, I hope. Look what I found." I gestured to the book. Brenna and Amanda frowned at it. The older of the two slid her hand along the leather cover.

"What is it Amy?" Brenna asked me, her attention leaving the book and focusing on my face. I shrugged.

"Where did you find it?" Amanda asked. I really have no idea what we all found so fascinating about the book, except for the fact that it was bigger than a dictionary. Jenny pulled the book closer to her when Amanda spoke to me.

"Over there." I retorted, pointing to the isles.

"Uh, guys… we have a problem." Jenny spoke. Libby was looking at the blank pages, just as I was.

"What's wrong? It's just a book of blank pages." She told Jenny. I nodded, but Jenny shook her head.

"You don't see it?" Brenna, Amanda, Tasuki and I looked over her shoulder. I still say the book was blank, but the others' eyes got really wide. "It's a funeral of some sort."

"What do you see?" Libby asked.

"Moving pictures. People. I can't hear them though. They're all standing up and leaving the room." Brenna told Libby and I. Ok, so did anyone notice that it was only the two who had never been to Tortall that couldn't see this? Nope.

"This is creepy." Tasuki said. "Close the book."

"Right." I said, taking the book and shutting it. It swung back open suddenly and the next thing I knew, I was watching the other five get surrounded by a swirl of colors, and then I myself, was captured by the swirling light.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Amanda exclaimed, as she brushed the dust off of her jeans and looked around her. Not again. It just couldn't happen again. She took a deep breath and stood up, reaching a hand down to help Jenny stand. Brenna and Tasuki were admiring their surroundings, while Amy and Libby just looked scared and confused. 

"Are we back?" Jenny asked, not really knowing what else to say. Amanda shrugged.

"Not sure. If we are, I don't remember this place."

"I think we are in Tortall," Tasuki informed them. "Judging solely from the fact that that building in front of us is the palace." He pointed to the building across the court yard. Brenna, Amanda, and Jenny just stared at it, dumb founded. Amy and Libby were in shock. Did they say Tortall? As in the book? Ok, so not good. Brenna began to look around.

"Crap! No body move." Everyone looked at her as if she had sprouted five heads. "I found more proof that we're back in Tortall. Look where you're standing." Amy and Libby looked down and saw nothing but green grass. However, each of the four beside them was standing on a grave site. Each marker was different and held a name and description of the person who laid there. And each one was there name in Tortall. Amanda stooped and slowly ran her fingers over the grave marked, Ariana Starstone. She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat.

"How long do you think it's been?" Jenny asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was standing on her own grave. It made her shudder to think about it.

"I could have been a few weeks, months, years, hell it could have been decades." Tasuki explained. The other's nodded, still leaving Amy and Libby in a fog.

"Would anyone mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Libby snapped.

"Yeah, we're just a little confused."

Brenna blinked at them and was about to explain when Amanda cut her off.

"Shh… someone's coming. This is going to look really strange, no matter how long it's been. Everyone get behind that wall." She pointed to the stone wall a few feet away from the graves and they immediately hid as two woman began to pass.

"Your Majesty, I don't see why you won't let me leave Chorus to protect the boarder. I'm as much a knight as I am your protector," One of the women was arguing.

"Yes, but the truth is, you are still and will always be my protector. Besides, the children need you." The second, who appeared to be the queen responded calmly.

"They'd need me more if I were allowed to do something to protect them instead of sitting around looking pretty all the time." The first woman argued back.

"Listen, I won't…." Her words were cut off as blinding light filled the courtyard. The first woman drew her sword from it's sheath and stepped in front of the queen, who had stood defenselessly behind her. "Damn, I should have brought my cross bow," Brenna and the other's heard her mutter from their hiding place.

"What do you want?" The first woman glared at the man who had appeared before them. He was dressed in nothing but a wrap around skirt, but was decorated with beads and gold.

_I WANT TO GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO HELP ME GET REVENGE ON TANGORA._

"If we've told you once, Dormitus, we've told you a hundred times. As much as we hate him, we are sick and tired of messing in the affairs of Gods. So beat it." The second woman yelled at him. Jenny and the other's sat in wonder, all except Amy and Libby, who were just really scared. This man, or God, as the sound of his voice suggested, wanted revenge on their enemy and these two women wouldn't help. Well, if they sent him away, Brenna was certainly willing to help, and she bet Jenny and Amanda would too.

_IF YOUR ARE NOT MY ALLI, THEN YOU SHALL BE MY ENEMY_ Dormitus responded. The first woman shrugged her shoulders.

"So mote it be." He glared at her, but she threatened with her sword. He instantly backed off.

_AS YOU WISH!_ He said and disappeared.

"You really should have let me blow his balls off when we had the chance." The queen informed her knight. The knight nodded, smothering a laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Kick his ass?" Brenna flinched. A queen wouldn't talk like that.

"That's a little weird behavior for a queen, don't you think?" She asked Amanda, who nodded. Jenny and Tasuki nodded too.

"But back to what I was saying. Just because you want to fight, doesn't mean I'm going to let you. I know you're a knight. I know you want action and you're tired of sitting around. But, damn it, Nicole! I'm not going to let another of my friends get killed."

"WHAT!" Amy and Libby both jumped up hearing Nicole's name come from the queen's mouth. Brenna, Jenny, and Amanda, ducked lower behind the wall, their eyes wide looking at each other. Obviously it hadn't been that long, but it had to have been long enough since they hadn't recognized their friends. They looked much older than they remembered.

"Amy! Libby!" Katlin exclaimed. Brenna, Amanda, and Jenny, breathed out. They weren't shocked to find them in Tortall. "What are you doing in the court yard? Where are the boys?" Brenna blinked. Or maybe not.

"Uh… what boys?" Libby asked. Something wasn't right. Katlin shook her head and opened her mouth.

"Wait. What are you two wearing?" Nicole asked them. "Amy, have you been conjuring clothing from earth again?" Amy just stared at her dumbfounded. "Come on, let's go change." She began to lead the way to the palace, but Amy and Libby just stared at her.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go, you too. I've got enough to do without any mischief. You're not exactly adults yet." Katlin ushered them. The two earth girls were in too much shock to protest, and began to follow, leaving Katlin to bring up the rear.

"What just happened?" Jenny asked, peeking over the wall.

"I have absolutely no idea." Brenna said, shaking her head and looking at the four leaving the court yard. "But that was definitely Nicole and Katlin, but they're much older than we are." Jenny nodded. "And they acted as if Amy and Libby were part of the world. Like they knew what was going on. How can that be?" Tasuki and Jenny shrugged.

"I think I know," Amanda told them. Brenna and Jenny looked at her funny. "My twin daughters." Brenna's eyes got wider. "Depending on exactly how much time has passed, they could look alike."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, let's go. This is going to cause more problems than us being alive will." Jenny said. The other's nodded and they followed their friends to the palace. Suddenly they saw them pass by a small Library.

"Oh, here you guys are." Nicole told the people inside. "I think we found something of yours." She smiled and pushed Amy and Libby into the room.

"They were taking a while in the wash room," Trowa said smiling. Amy was completely stumped. Here was the character she thought was absolutely wonderful, standing right in front of her. Before she knew it, he was holding her hand. Libby couldn't even contemplate how it was possible that Chichiri was looking at her with longing. And before either of them knew it, the men had their lips pressed against their own, and they were too, baffled to stop it.

"What in the name of Mithros is going on here?" A voice from behind Trowa and Chichiri made them freeze. The released the girls they were holding.

"Trowa? What are you doing?" A second voice, asked, hurt.

"Amy?" He asked turning around. The girl nodded. "But… but…" He pushed the girl he had been kissing in front of him. Both Amy's blinked.

"Holy crap."

"Mithros."

Chichiri did the same thing, except neither Libby even dared to try her voice.

"What in the world is going on here!" Katlin exclaimed.

"I believe it would be our job to explain that one." Brenna said, standing behind the whole group. Nicole and Katlin looked at each other nervously before turning around. If they looked, it could be one of two things. The first, so little mage brat playing a trick on them, pretending to sound like their friends and then, no only would they be confused as hell, but they'd be pissed as hell also. The second, and the least likely, was that Mithros had finally took pity on them, and returned their friends.

"I don't want to look." Katlin told Nicole pouting.

"I don't blame you."

"Will you two just turn around already?" Amanda snapped. Ok, no one could imitate that. Both women slowly turned around.

"Oh my god." Nicole threw herself at Jenny, while Katlin latched hold of Brenna's neck. "I don't believe this. I fuckin don't believe that this is happening."

"Well, nymph, believe it, or my daughters are going to kill our other friends." Amanda told her, pointing over her shoulder.

Libby had her blade drawn and placed at her earth counterpart's neck, while Amy was creating a bright red energy ball in her hands, and glaring at her own counter part.

"Shit! Amy, Libby. Stop it!" Katlin screamed, letting go of Brenna.

"But she kissed my betrothed." Amy protested.

"I did not! He kissed me. I have my own fiancé." The older girl stated. Amy let the energy ball die and lowered her hands.

"You're that girl. The one we met when our mother's abandoned us." Amy realized. Amanda flinched. Crap, Amy didn't sound to happy.

"I didn't abandon you." She clapped her hands over her mouth. Ok, obviously her daughter was a powerful mage now. Black robe and all. And Amanda really wasn't sure if her own gift had returned. Libby's sword dropped from her hands.

"Mom?" She looked at her mother, her mind spinning. "Aunt Brya? Aunt Jolin?" She ran over and through her arms around Amanda's shoulders. Nicole had ceased to release Jenny, trying to let what was happening sink in. Both she and Katlin had tears in their eyes. Amanda cautiously hugged her oldest child back, and slowly released her. Amy had walked closer, examining her mother.

"Mom? Is it really?" She was asking herself, more than the woman in front of her. Amanda nodded slowly. Amy's lip shivered. "WHY!" She yelled, and a burst of energy flew straight at Amanda, suddenly a shield went up around the older woman and the magic just dispersed on impact. Amy was breathing hard.

"Amy!" Nicole and Katlin snapped at the same time.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose." Amy argued, tears in her eyes. Trowa wrapped her arms around his fiancé. She turned and began to cry into his tunic. He smoothed her head against him.

"It's alright, Amy. I know you're mad at me." Amanda told her, brushing her sleeves off. "I'd be mad at me too." She sighed. Well, she knew one thing for sure. She had her gift back, and she had given Tortall one very powerful mage. Amy just looked at her, while her sister looked on, slightly upset by her younger twin. The earth Amy and Libby looked as if they were about to pass out. Katlin finally released Brenna, but only to keep Amy from collapsing. Brenna was immediately at Libby's side.

"Perhaps we should take this someplace a little more private." Nicole suggested. The other's nodded. She turned to Trowa and Chichiri, and their betrothed. "And it might be best if you four stayed out here? Don't let anyone know what's going on. Not even you siblings, or Liam, Duo, and Damien. We'll call them when we need them." Trowa nodded. Nicole gave a single nod and began to follow Katlin who was already leading the group towards her private offices.

"Aunt Nira?" Nicole turned around.

"Please tell mom I'm sorry?" Amy asked. Nicole smiled. "I will, but put it this way. If you hadn't tried to blow her up, I would have." She caused an amber colored ball of magic to appear in her hand. Amy smiled. "We're all upset that they died, but the Queen and I have to figure this one out before any revenge can be extracted." She winked at the girls, and they laughed. "Remember, don't tell anyone."

"We won't Aunt Nira." Libby told her.

"Thanks. If Duo or Liam ask where we are, tell them we're busy in the Queen's chambers and that only bother us if it's really important." Trowa and Chichiri nodded and lead their lovers off, while Nicole raced to catch up with her friends. This was really confusing, although in her opinion, the best thing that could ever happen.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Don't expect them all to be this long. Hope you enjoyed, and please please review. I would really like it. Chapter 2 will be up soon, I promise! 


	2. Reunions

a/n: Yay! Finally finished is chapter two of my first sequel! I think we should have a party. Nah, anyway, for those of you interested in this, feel free to read and enjoy. Oh yeah, don't forget to review.

* * *

Nicole and Katlin paced back and fourth around the small office that they had crowded themselves into. Brenna, Jenny, Amanda and Tasuki had just finished retelling the story of what happened to them. Amy and Libby were each holding a glass of ice water that Katlin had sent the servants to get, in order to keep them from fainting, although both Tortallan officials wanted to do the very same right there. It's not everyday that the people who you thought were dead for eight years suddenly resurrect themselves. In fact, it just didn't happen. This wasn't a good thing.

It wasn't that they weren't overjoyed to have their friends back, but how could they explain this? So the men and maybe the kids would understand, but how on earth could this situation be explained to Tortall. Nicole sighed and fell into a chair; Katlin continued her rounds.

"Kat, you're making me dizzy." Brenna stated, very relaxed about the whole thing. Katlin glared at her.

"And you're making my head hurt." She retorted. "I'm not just Katlin anymore. I'm the queen of an entire nation, which has been slowly regaining function after the war eight years ago, and I have to some how figure out how to reintroduce four long dead heroes of that war, back into society. So don't complain about being dizzy."

"Is she always like this?" Amanda whispered to Nicole, who nodded.

"Eight years? But… but, It's only been eight months."

"In earth time Jenny. Tangora's stupidity seems to have messed up how time passes. Heck, you all have been here for twenty minutes, and for all we know, twenty years could have passed on earth," Nicole told her. Katlin nodded, finally sitting down at her desk.

"Nicole?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need you to take a look at these land forms. Bring them to Duke Wellum and get them certified. Then get them back to me so I can run them by Liam, alright."

Nicole nodded, and stood up, bowing. "Of course, your magesty." The other's looked at her as if she were crazy. She met their eyes. "Things have changed you guys. We're adults now, it's not all fun and games."

"I wish it was." Katlin muttered as Nicole left the office.

"What were those forms that you sent her off?" Brenna asked Katlin.

"Land contracts and adoption forms."

"What?" Amanda asked, confused.

"The adoption form is for Brenna and Tasuki. They need to adopt Enya, and then she can turn the rights of Amber Hill over to them."

"Adopt Enya?" Tasuki stated, dumbstruck. "But she's our daughter."

"Sir Tasuki. Might I remind you, that you're dead. You can remain as Tasuki if you wish, but Brenna you will not reassume the name Brya. If you do, people will get suspicious. The same goes for Jenny and Amanda. Keep your earth names." Katlin sighed. "The land contracts are for a small farm area near the city of the gods for Amanda. It's got a small fief which she will become the lady of. I'm sure Liam will grant the title. And then a small inn in Chorus under Amy and Libby's names. I want them as close to our survilance as possible since they've never been here before. All in all, I think you've been gone long enough that your appearances won't bother people."

"What about me, Kat?" Jenny asked her. Katlin looked at her and smiled.

"Any time you want to remarry Damien, the chapel will be open for your use. In the mean time, I will introduce you as a cousin and you'll stay in rooms at the palace." Katlin told her, as Nicole reentered the office.

"All the paper work's been signed by the magistrate, My queen. All that's left is for my signature and his majesties. If you wish, I'll sign now?"

"Of course." Katlin responded as Nicole took a seat at her side and began to sign the papers. "Now, do we reintroduce you to your families, or have you get changed first?"

"I think they should at least be in Tortallan fashion first," Nicole looked up from the papers. "It'll make the shock a little less." Katlin nodded. By now, Amy and Libby were absolutely confused.

"Inn?" Ami asked.

"As in hotel?" Libby asked, her eyes going wide.

"Your Majesty, if I may say, perhaps giving them property is a bad idea." Nicole asked. Brenna, Jenny, and Amanda nodded in agreement. Katlin smiled and shook her head. She had faith in Amy and Libby. And if all else failed, it'd be fun to watch.

"Nonsense. Come on. Lets go get you all some clothes."

"But I like this shirt. It's Austins's." Ami complained.

"Do you want to stand out?" Brenna whispered to her. "They hang people here." She told her, purposely leaving out the fact that you actually had to commit a crime. Ami yelped and shook her head.

"On second thought, new clothes are fine." She said, following the others out of the office and down the hall to the Nicole's private chambers while Katlin went to get the maids and seamstresses.

* * *

Amy shook gently in Trowa's arms. He made her feel calmer. How could she have done that? How could she have tried to harm her own mother? Libby was calm. Libby was cool and collected about it. Why couldn't she be? She could faintly hear Trowa's voice over her, telling her it was alright, that she was just angry.

On the other side of the room, Libby sat intently talking to Chichiri. Suddenly she looked up and turned to her sister. "Amy?" She mumbled. Amy sat up and turned in her betrothed's arms. She leaned back against him and whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate mama?" Libby ask, innocently. Libby and Amy hadn't called their mother mama since before their mother died. They had been forced to grow up so fast. Amy didn't blame her sister from wanting to relax a bit and act childish now that their mother had returned, but that didn't mean that she would have to as well. She shook her head slightly.

"I don't hate her. I'm just mad."

"That she died without saying goodbye?" Libby asked, almost reading her twins mind. Amy had never really told her why she was angry. The blonde girl nodded. Trowa gripped her tighter and she looked up at him.

"It's alright to be angry, love. You can be angry. But you should talk to her, not try to blow her up. I mean, you wouldn't want her to die again?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I guess not." She laughed. A giggle drew her attention to the otherside of the room. She looked up at Libby who was deep in a kiss with Chichiri. "Chichiri!" She called. This was the mage she had grown up with? He was certainly not going to fondle her older sister when she was around. The blue haired mage sprung apart from his love. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh-uh-uh…" Chichiri stammered. He was in trouble, and he knew it. Amy glared at him with mock anger. Libby snickered. It was always fun to watch a mage duel, if that was what this was going to lead to. Amy suddenly threw her arms up and a tiny ball of bright red magic flew at the young man. A silvery purple barrier popped up in front of him, and he sent a power ball back at her. It hit her shoulder, and angered, she sent back two, hitting him on both shoulders and knocking him backwards slightly. "Amy, watch it. That one actually hurt." Her friend complained, rubbing his shoulders. The nineteen year old mage pouted, making him look like the seven year old child she had met when she first went to the city of the gods. Amy laughed.

"Chichi, you're so cute." She told him. "Go. Take your prize, but have fun in PRIVATE! I don't to watch you fondling my sister. It gives me nightmares." She laughed. Chichiri saluted as Libby gave a barely audible "hey", then he grabbed her arm, and dragged off off towards the chambers he had at the palace.

"We're alone." Trowa told Amy. "What are you rules about me fondling you?" Amy blushed and kissed him.

"In my chambers. Now that my mother's back, I have a feeling that we shouldn't be so open in public." The young mage told her twenty year old knight in shining armor. He grinned down at her, and before she could even register what was going on, he swooped down and lifted her off her feet, and then retreated down the hall toward the mage's private rooms. Luckily, Amy had sound proofed them.

* * *

"Are you two absolutely positive that you want to do this, like this?" Nicole asked Brenna and Tasuki. They were sitting inside the sitting room of her and Duo's chambers at the palace. Katlin had taken Jenny with her to explain to Liam and get him to sign all the paperwork. Amanda had decided to roam and find her two oldest daughters, dragging their earth clones behind her. Which left Nicole to deal with the hardest situation of her life. Reintroducing her niece to Brenna and Tasuki. She shook her head, it wasn't going to be easy.

"The sooner we tell her the better." Brenna told her.

"But today, of all days. Bren, do you realize today is the anniversary of you death? She already didn't want to come."

"What?" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Exactly. You don't know much about her anymore. She's a grown up girl. She's Sir Everic's squire. And she hates surprises." Nicole told her. Brenna opened her mouth to talk when the main door opened. Usually everyone knocked, and Nicole was certain that Kaida and Enya were busy out practicing with Dara or something.

"Nira could you please- oh I'm sorry I didn't know we had company." Duo said, as he came in and shut the door behind him. "Hello, I'm Sir Duo of Max- Holy Mithros." He breathed as Tasuki turned around and met his eyes. "Nira, angel, with you I'm used to weird things happened, but why are there dead people in our sitting room?" Duo asked, completely taken back at staring into his former brother-in-laws eyes. He shifted his attention to Brenna.

"Duo, they're not dead."

"What?" Duo said, making the two girls laugh. He and Tasuki thought alike.

"Tangora sent everyone who had died back to my old world. It's only been eight months in their time. And well, we're still not completely sure how they got here."

"So, you're telling me they're alive?"

"Yes darling."

"Really?" Duo asked, poking Tasuki in the head to make sure he was solid.

"Maxwell, don't be stupid!" Tasuki growled, punching Duo in the shoulder.

"Hey, get off my uncle!" A determined voice rang from the doorway. Two teenage girls stood, glaring ice at Tasuki. The smaller of the two had Duo's piercing eyes and Nicole's hair color. Her straight hair was cropped at her earlobes. The second of the two had light brown eyes and brilliant red curls, pulled back into a horse tail. Left loose they would reach her shoulders. She was the one who had called out and she wouldn't remove her glare. Tasuki's arm fell limp at his side. As soon as he lowered it, Kaida ran to her dad's side, protectively, glaring at the two intruders. Enya stepped in front of her younger cousin. "Who are you?" she questioned, fiercely. Tasuki was too stunned to talk. Nicole and Duo couldn't believe what was happening, and Brenna looked as if she was going to faint. Tasuki slowly dropped to his knees in front of the squire. He raised his hand and gently ran it along her cheek. Enya blinked, taken back by the strange gentleman's even stranger behavior. A tear fell from Tasuki's eye and he suddenly pulled her against him in a tight embrace. The fourteen year old struggled at first, but something about the embrace calmed her. She stopped fighting it, and let the man cry on her shoulder. He started to relax and she pushed him away from her slightly so she could see his face. Carefully, she traced his features with her finger, at last, letting it linger beneath his eyes. She whipped a tear off his cheek. "P-papa?" It was all she could muster. But he nodded and Enya's eyes grew wide, tears forming. She launched herself at him and refused to let go. "I know I should be asking how, but I don't care. You came back to me. You came back."

"Enya, sweety, I know you missed him. But your father can't breathe." Nicole told her niece, placing her hand gently on Enya's shoulder. Kaida looked on, confused, in Duo's grip. She may have been a teenager, but that didn't mean she had to accept dead relatives coming back to life. Enya looked up and smiled a bit. "And besides, there's someone else who wants to see you." The red head looked confused until her eyes settled on the other stranger in the room. She blinked, as if not believe what her own eyes were telling her. She had the same eye shape and the same unruly curls as the woman in front of her. Enya stared, and Brenna stared back at her.

"Hi baby," Brenna finally managed. The teen stepped away from her father, closer to her mother, but her eyes revealed no emotion. The silence in the room grew heavier. Brenna looked hurt for a moment and then looked away. Was it possible her own daughter didn't know her. Suddenly a massive weight hit her waist and she stepped back as Enya catapulted into her, sobbing for all she was worth. Brenna grabbed her and refused to let go, crying at the same time she did. Tasuki went over and drew his arms around both of the women he loved.

* * *

"Do you want to tell them about her suitors, or should I?" Duo whispered in Nicole. She elbowed him in the ribs lighly.

"Do I have to where this?" Amy pouted, following behind Amanda and Libby. She was wearing a long dress and riding boots, and wasn't happy about it. Libby didn't seem to mind. She was fascinated by the fact that when ever she twirled, the dress she wore flowed out around her. Amy watched her in disgust.

"Well, you were given the choice of a dress or hose and you choose the dress." Amanda pointed out. She wore what she'd always worn. In fact, it was from her old trunk. A dark blue silk shirt, black hose, and her black mage's robe over it. She had her mage staff in her hands. Amanda had been a little more than surprised to find that Katlin and Nicole had kept all their belongings. She sighed.

"That's cause I didn't know what Katlin was talking about. They could have been a bit more specific, don't you think?"

"Oh, stop complaining and go with Ames. We're in a new world. We can be whoever we want here." Libby told her, still following Amanda. Amy glared at her, but fell silent. "Where are we going?" Libby finally asked their leader.

"I have two other children I need to see."

"What?" Amy asked. Libby snickered.

"She reproduced like a rabbit." Libby said, with a laugh.

"Shut it. They should be about eleven years old, now. A few months older than Jenny's daughter." She continued walking and exited the palace onto the grounds. "And knowing them, they'd be out here somewhere."

"Trinity! Get your little butt back here!" A sharp voice rang from their left. Amanda looked up at the young adult. She was waving a dress up and down and calling after a girl who was about seven years younger than her. Libby watched the girl who was running about after a young boy, wearing nothing but a white shift. Libby felt a smile creep onto her face. Amy just stared. The young woman was only a few years younger than she was and they were practically identical. She sighed and wondered if they shared more than appearance. Well, obviously they did, judging from the younger woman's taste in men.

"What's wrong Amy?" Amanda asked the Tortallan Mage. Her daughter looked at her and her two companions.

"Libby was going to take Trey and Trinity to see you if I got them dressed. But all they want to do is play." Amy sighed.

"You made a deal with your sister?"

"I'm not ready to spend time with you, mom." The word sounded foreign to her tongue. Her blue eyes pierced the woman who wasn't much older than she was anymore. Amanda nodded.

"Amy!" Both blondes looked up and Libby doubled over laughing, before she regained enough composure to whisper to her friend that it was probably the younger girl.

"This is going to get redundant." Amy pointed out. "From now on, while we're here, I'm only answering to Ami." She said, folding her arms over her chest and pouting. Libby nodded accent. She looked up to see Amanda's oldest daughter, her own clone, rebuking the younger Amy.

"I know you're mad. But quit holding a grudge. It's over and done with." Libby said and both she and Amanda looked down at their feet. "Mages!" Libby said, exasperated. She threw her arms up to Mithros. "Mithros save me!"

"That won't help." Both Amanda and Amy said at the same time, and surprisingly they turned and looked at each other and smiled.

"Um… we're gonna go and wander around." Libby told Amanda.

"No, um… wait. Please. Let us at least get you a guide," the young knight told her. Ami shook her head.

"No, that's ok. We like to wander aimlessly." Ami responded. Amy laughed and nodded understanding.

"Alright, but tell the other's I'll meet up with them for dinner. I still remember my way around here." Amanda told them, and they nodded before disappearing around the corner. It wasn't until then that Amanda figured it was a bad idea to let them go off alone, but she shrugged it off.

"Amy? Come play with us!" A young boy's voice caused Amanda to turn around and stare at her only son. His twin sister appeared at his side a moment later. "Oh, hi!" Trey said, smiling pleasantly. Trinity elbowed him in the stomach and leaned over and whispered to him a little too loudly.

"Stupid, that's not just any woman, that's Mama." Trinity told him as if it were nothing, just a normal occurance. Trey frowned and looked at her. "You'll have to forgive my brother. He's been with the Shang, and he's kinda stupid." Trinity said. Amanda couldn't help but laugh.

"And you're not surprised to see me?" Amanda asked. Trinity shrugged and shook her head.

"Trey and I knew you went to keep Triveni company, and that Mithros would bring you back if he was sure that Triveni didn't need you anymore. We weren't jealous cause we had Amy and Libby taking care of us. Oh, and Papa too." Trey just nodded accent to his sister's speech. Amanda was stunned.

"Who told you that?" Libby asked her. She knew she never told them that story. And their father was rarely around.

"Amy did." Trey told them. Amanda looked at her, but the blonde had turned away, blushing. Amanda just smiled and took her children into her arms, giving them each a hug. So maybe Amy didn't hate her as much as she thought.

* * *

"So, Enya seemed pleased to see you." Nicole told Brenna as they walked in the courtyard. The sun was slowly declining, and most of the people in the palace were inside, showering and getting ready for their respective dinners. But being a knight and a former knight, they were finished early and thus had time just to enjoy themselves. "As am I."

"I missed you also." Brenna said, not really paying attention.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just really trying to get used to you and Katlin being older than me. It's weird, with a capital W. I mean, sure more time has past here, and yeah the age gap isn't a big deal cause we're still all the same people, but it's the idea that well, you guys are without a doubt adults, and we're…"

"Just reaching complete maturity."

"Shut it."

"Make me!" Nicole responded, smiling at her.

"Grr… Nymph." Brenna said, laughing.

"What? I can still act like a kid if I want. It's just, with raising four children, it's not easy to find time to be care free."

"Four? Kaida, Enya…"

"I have a six year old son named Devlin and a four year old daughter named Sera. They're a the Maxwell fief. You'll meet them soon. Oh, and Katlin has a four year old son, Jasson, and another set of twins, Cassara and Damita. Damy's a mute though." Nicole explained. Brenna nodded understanding.

"Are we doomed to have a world of little Katlins?" Brenna joked.

"Katlin's actually gotten pretty responsible. We both had to grow up, a lot, when you well, you know…"

"Died?" Brenna said, as if merely stating the weather. Nicole swallowed and nodded.

"I know now that you continued to live, but… but… then it was like being run over by a train sever times, and then having to stand up again and carry on like everything was going to be ok." She said, tears in her eyes. "We made a major sacrifice, staying here. It would have been so much easier to go back to earth, but we had no idea you'd be there. Either way, we figured we would be facing a life without our friends."

"But you gave up earth. You gave up your life. You didn't have to grow up. You could have come back."

"Brenna, if it had been that easy, don't you think that's what we would have done. But I couldn't turn my back on the children. Brenna, Jenny died in my arms. I watched her draw her last breath. How could I leave her son and daughter after she died saving Damien and Tolin." Brenna was silent. Jenny had never told them how she died. "And, Katlin was with Enya when she found out. Brenna, she tried to wake you up. We couldn't leave." Brenna still couldn't say anything. Nicole and Katlin were definitely different than she remembered. Older, more mature. She was proud of them, and yet at the same time it hurt. More than anything, because she hadn't been there to go through it also. Instead she had been on earth, having a great time for eight months.

"I- I'm sorry. I wish we could undo what happened."

"Sometimes I wish the same thing." Nicole told her.

WELL, MAYBE THAT CAN BE ARRANGE Brenna's heart stopped for a moment as hatred raced through her. The voice was so calm. And yet she hated it so much.

"YOU!" She screamed, glaring icicles at the apparating god. She looked around with something to rip his heart out with.

"Here," Nicole said, taking a weapon from her belt and tossing it at her. For a moment, she feared she would drop it, but she caught it as smoothly as if she had never been out of practice, and glided straight into a defensive stance, Nicole just a second a head of her with her sword. Brenna took a second to let her mind glide over the familiarity of having her precious axe back in her procession. So not only had Amanda's mage abilities returned, but this meant she and Tasuki were back up to their usually abilities. "What the hell do you want?" Nicole yelled at him.

WELL, I ASSUME YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT, He replied, nodding toward Brenna.

"What are you talking about?" Brenna hissed at the idiotic god. She would never ever forgive him.

YOU DON'T THINK THAT YOUR EARTH FRIENDS COULD GET HERE ON THEIR OWN, DID YOU? THAT WAS MY DOING. NOW I JUST WANT A LITTLE HELP ON YOUR PART  
"Tangora, we already told your god damned cousin that we want nothing to do with your feud. You're on your own." Nicole spat. Tangora raised an eyebrow.

I COULD TAKE AWAY YOUR FRIENDS. He smirked when their faces faultered.

"You bastard. It'd take more than your god damned magic to send me anywhere," Brenna hissed at him. Suddenly, she dodged forward, slamming her axe down towards his shoulder. Gold like rose up around him, protecting the god from her weapon, but her will forced her to continue. Moment's later, blood dripped from an open wound on the God's arm, mixing with the soil. He stared at her, clearly unnerved that she could beat him.

FINE! He glared and disappeared.

"I- I haven't seen him since he gave Katlin and I a choice of what to do." Nicole told her friend, walking over to the blood. She stooped down and touched it.

"Well, maybe we won't hear from him, or his cousin again."

"Fat chance. Come, it's dinner time." Nicole responded, leading Brenna back towards the palace. "Feels good to be using that again, doesn't it?" She nodded towards the axe.

"How'd you know?"

"Technically, we're half sister's here. Dead or not, I guess we retained the bond. Oh, and I know you." She said with a laugh. "Now come on, little sister, I'm hungry."

"Alright, alri- Hey! Wait a minute! Technically I'm still older than you. Get your punny Nymph ass back here!" Brenna called after her, glaring as Nicole began to sprint to the palace. "Damn her!" She took off after her "sister".

* * *

Jenny leaned against the stone wall of the corridor. Katlin had promised to take her straight to Damien, Dara, and Aurora, but she just had to stop by and make Liam sign the papers first. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment listening to the conversation inside the office.

"Kyli, darling. I can't sign those papers."

"Why not?" Katlin responded to her husband. Jenny remembered her brother-in-law's voice well. She wanted to laugh.

"Because the people you're talking about are dead. How can I give Ariana land? She's been deceased for eight years."

"In TORTALL!" Katlin was protesting. "She's alive Liam. And so is Jolin, and Brya, and Tasuki. And they've come back."

"I'll believe it when I see it," was Liam's retort. Katlin grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the office, making him stop directly in front of the small woman outside the door. He just stared blankly.

"Hello, your highness." Jenny said, a small grin on her face. Liam just nodded and swallowed, unable to find his voice.

"Believe me now?" Katlin asked, an air of superiority in her voice.

Liam just nodded. He looked at his wife and then back at his sister in law again. "I-I don't believe it… does Damien know?" Jenny shook her head.

"Do I know what?" A familiar voice came from behind him. Katlin and Liam turned around; both were in front of Jenny, blocking her from view. Damien stood behind them, carrying a book and some paper work. "Hello, your Majesty. I was just on my way to visit Liam." He said, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "So what don't I know?" He asked again. Jenny slowly stepped out from behind Liam, her head pointed towards the floor, hiding her face. Only the top of her head was visible. That and the forest green gown she wore.

"About me." She whispered, almost inaudible. Damien frowned for a moment, studying the woman.

"Do I know you?"

Jenny nodded and looked up, tears in her eyes. Damien instantly dropped everything he was holding and pulled Jenny toward him, tears in his own eyes. "I- I don't believe it. It doesn't seem possible, but you're here and I'm not going to let anyone take you from me again." He told her, hugging her close. He placed her head between his hands and tilted it upward, kissing every inch of her face. Jenny was laughing and crying at the same time. Finally they allowed their lips to meet, and refused to let go.

"PAPA!" a small child's voice rang out through the foyer. Liam and Katlin had already departed, leaving the lovers alone to reunite, so no one had been around to warn them of the arrival of two young children. The teenage boy stepped up to the little girl and placed his hands over her eyes. He glared icicles at his father who had released Jenny.

"Don't look Aura." He told her, using his personal nickname for his sister. He turned to Jenny and Damien. "You should be ashamed of yourself," he spat at them. "Making out in a public area. And you! You're nothing but a sluty wench, seducing a married man!" Dara told the woman he had yet to recognize as his mother.

"DARA! Watch your language." Damien commanded his son. "And release your sister. I believe I should introduce you, if you are having such horrid thoughts."

"Married?" Jenny squeaked, fear in her eyes.

"To no one but you, my love." He responded. Dara chocked.

"You married her! Mithros Dad! Don't you have any respect for Mama anymore," the young squire spat, finally releasing Aurora who was shaking at the argument. She hated fighting of any kind.

"Dara! This woman IS your mother." Damien told him. Dara froze, and blinked several times.

"My mother?" He whispered, asking the woman more than his father.

"I'd better be. You put me through 18 hours of painful labor," she retorted, smiling.

Dara remembered her smile. He smiled back and ran to her, throwing his arms around her. "Ok, so oversharing, but…. I can't believe you're back." He let a single tear fall. He couldn't cry. He was a squire now, and he had a job to do. Aura had never met their mother. He let go of his mother, whom he was several inches taller than, and wipped his eyes on his sleeve. "Aura, come meet Mama. She's come back to be with you." He told his sister, who approached him, and gripped his tunic. The eleven year old looked at her mother, who stooped down to be on the small child's eye level. Aurora gazed into her mother's eyes, and used a finger to trace them. The eyes were identical to her own.

"Mama?" she mouthed. Jenny nodded and opened her arms wide enough so that both of her children could fit in and she could finally embrace them both. Damien watched silently.

* * *

"Ring damn it!" Ami yelled at her cell phone which rested on her lap. She held it between her hands as she sat on the wall overlooking the palace riding fields. The sun had begun to set and there were only a few people out. Ami sighed. This was getting incredibly difficult to bear. Austin should have called by then. Silence filled her area.

"Please ring." She begged. Silence still. "Come on. This is so not cool!" She pouted as the cell phone defiantly disobeyed her request as if it were made to piss her off. "Damn it! Just ring!" She yelled at it, standing up and shaking the cell phone. More than anything she wanted to hear from her fiancé. Silence again filled the air around her. Suddenly a tinkle of a bell sounded in her ears.

"Hello!" She pushed the answer button on her phone, and placed it to her ear, exuberantly. She was grinning from ear to ear. Silence filled the other line. Not even the sound of breathing, or a dial tone. "Hello!" She said again, trying to make contact and getting worried. Did he need her? She looked at the phone and the screen was blank.

"Ami?" Brenna asked, as she and Nicole walked up to her. Brenna was once again wearing her usual knight outfit. A pair of crimson hose, a pale red shirt, and a gold tunic. Nicole was dressed identical, same colors and all. As were Liam, Duo, Tasuki, Damien, Trowa, Libby, Everic, Rika, Dara, Kaida, Enya, and Bryce. As knights, squires, and pages in service to the crown, Katlin had asked that they were the royal uniform for the banquet they were having that night. "What are you doing?" Ami looked up and saw wind chime blowing in the wind. She sighed.

"Waiting for Austin to call." Brenna just stared at and Nicole doubled over laughing. "What?"

"Ami, sweetie, cell phones don't work here." Brenna told her, glaring at her 'sister' who couldn't stop laughing. "Nicole, will you stop that." Nicole nodded, but kept laughing. Ami was whimpering. Brenna hugged her. "No Austin?"

"No sweetie. No Austin."

"This sucks."

"Ami, I promise you'll see him again. In a few days we'll see about sending you home if you want?" Nicole told her. "Afterall, now that Amanda's here, she and her daughter can combine their powers. They're the two most powerful mage's in Tortall. Ok?" Amy nodded, but continued pouting. "Come, dinner's gonna start soon." Brenna agreed and followed her up to the palace.

"This still sucks."

* * *

Dinner had gone over fairly well. There were many more reunions, including one between Sir Everic and the former Lady Brya that almost got messy. Actually, it had been quite entertaining for the younger children to watch. Enya had particularly enjoyed watching her new knight master getting a nice tongue lashing from his former master, and her mother. Currently she sat with her two best friends in a small, rarely used ball room. She, Kaida, and Dara had wanted to get away from all the commotion. Instead of returning home as originally planned, Lady Nira had sent for Sera and Devlin who were now occupied in the nursery with the young prince and princesses. The rest of the young ones, Trey, Trinity, Bryce, Sadie, and Aurora, were off getting into trouble, no doubt.

Kaida leaned back against the ledge that Enya was perched on, her feet on the floor, and her knees hugging her chest. Dara stood beside them, his elbow resting on the ledge. Kaida sighed and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Dara asked, the youngest of their little group. She may have just been thirteen, but there was no doubt, that if she wanted to, she could beat him in a duel.

"Dunno. I guess, well, I just think things will be different. Very different now that your mom's are back. I mean, Enya is gonna be moving out." Kaida told them. Enya laughed.

"I was moving out anyway, Kai. Sir Everic and I leave in a week. Dara's rarely around anyway, he's always with Sir Trowa. And next year you'll be a squire." Enya told her.

"But right now, you're the little page baby." Dara told her with a laugh. She kicked his shin. "Oww… hey, that hurt."

"I know." Kaida remarked, standing up. Dara yawned. It was getting late.

"Kai, nothing's gonna be that different. If anything, we'll all be around more." Dara told her. Enya nodded agreement, tossing her red curls around. Kaida smiled. "Well, ladies. I'm tired, and I'm off to go make sure Mum knows how to put Aura to bed. Come to think of it, I'd better make sure Aura is getting ready for bed. Later." He told them, walking out of the ball room as they waved goodbye to him.

"So, are you looking forward to moving to Amber Hill?" Kaida asked her older cousin. She nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, I want you, Aunt Nira, and Uncle Duo to come with us tomorrow." Enya told her. Kaida frowned. "I want to show off my skills for Mom and Dad. And I want to show off you too."

"Why?"

"Cause I taught you everything you know."

"Well, maybe not everything. I can whip you in archery." Kaida told her. "And I'm better with a sword."

"Yes, but I've got you beat in tilting and you can barely lift Mom's axe."

"Ladies, ladies. Flowers like you shouldn't be talking about weaponry." A young man's voice sounded. Two boys walked in. One looked to be about 16 and his companion about 14. The older boy had bright green eyes and brown hair, while his compaion's hair was a deep brown, and his eyes a vivid grey.

"Yeah, don't you realize that you're both too pretty to be out getting scars. You'll ruin your beautiful complexions." Kaida and Enya both rolled their eyes. They knew exactly who these two boys were. They were part of the delegation that had come with the Prince of Tyra, Favian, who was to wed Princess Sadie when they both reached sixteen. Thus, most of the Prince's court had accompanied him to Tortall for his six month visit which included Ryold of Weltmon and his younger cousin Thioden of Briget. The two had immediately taken a liking to Enya and Kaida, and for the past three months had been chasing them. Every ball, or party that they attended as 'relatives' of the royal family, they were asked to dance, and honor bond to accept, to keep friendly relations between the Tortallan royalty, and that of Tyra. They were quite handsome, but were also full of themselves. And in Tyra, women were never permitted to by knights, thus they made every mention that they could that Enya and Kaida shouldn't be training. No matter how hard they wished to slap the Tyranians, both girls kept control.

"Good evening, Ryold, Thioden." Enya stated, Kaida nodded.

"Evening. What keeps you too out so late?" Thioden asked, placing his hand on Kaida's shoulder. She wanted to get him off. "Are you lonely?" He smirked at the youger girl.

"They must be. There are no men around to help keep their beds warm." Ryold added leaning closer to Enya, and tickling the back of her neck. She grimaced.

"Ahem…" A clear cut voice rang from the doorway, making both boys look up. "Are you boys suggesting that these ladies have no honor?" Sir Trowa asked from the doorway, Amy behind him.

"Because if you are, then, as their friends, we would be honor bound to stop you." Master Clearwater stood beside him, his hand firmly gripped on his mage's staff, his own lover with him, her sword drawn.

"No masters. We're very sorry, and we were just leaving." Ryold said. Thioden nodded and they both fled, as the company in the door spread apart to let them through.

"You two ok?" Libby asked them. Both girls nodded.

"Thanks. Had you not come along, I think I would have used my gift to contact mom and tell her to get dad down here." Kaida told them. "Uh-oh," she added, her face sinking.

"What?" Enya asked.

"Well, not only do we now have dad and uncle Tasuki to protect us from the suitors we don't like…"

"But we have them both around to drive off the ones we do like… damn." Enya finished, realization dawning. Trowa and Chichiri laughed.

"Don't forget us and Dara." Trowa told them. The two young girls grimaced.

"Don't worry. You've got us as back up." Amy told them, smiling.

"Thanks." They both replied. "But I think were in trouble." Enya finished, her cousin nodding as they all left the room. Boy was it going to be fun having everyone around.

* * *

a/n: Sorry about abundant grammar and spelling mistakes. I was too tired to spell check. Maybe if I revise this. Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

I really got to stop with the waiting so long between chapters to post. Anyway, in case anyone is wondering about the sudden outbreak of chapters, my dad is in the Hospital and I've got to keep my mind off it, so humor me alright. Also, I started this chapter before Christmas break, and didn't work on it for a month, so I figured I'd finish. Funny thing though, I just re-read it and decided that's where it should end. So yeah, chapters been done for a while. Enjoy all.

* * *

**December 3, 122 I.E.**

Rain thundered down on the dirt roads of Corus causing them to become muddier by the moment. A young woman with short brown hair sat in a window seat staring out a dust streaked window watching as horse drawn carriages road up and down the street. She pulled her knees up to her chest, draping her dress around them to keep warm as the winter months began to set in.  
A young blonde woman bounded down the stairs, her own long hair tied back in a horse tail by a blue ribbon that matched her eyes. She opted to wear a blue silk dress, while her companion's was pink. The dark haired girl turned and looked at her.  
"Crappy weather again, Ami." Libs told her, getting up and following the blonde behind the counter.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we won't get people coming in to rent out a room today. In fact, we'll probably get more. I hope Lillian gets here soon so we can go to the palace in time." Ami responded, glancing out the window looking for the girl they had hired to help them around the inn so they could have a day off or so.

Libs nodded. "Yeah, Jenny'd kill us if we were late to her wedding. Not to mention, we haven't seen everyone in a while. What with Amanda and Trinity being a the fief in the country side, and the others being at their own fiefs."

Ami nodded. "I can't believe we've been here for five months already. It seems like only yesterday. And if I have to hit one more guy over the head because he doesn't believe I'm spoken for, I'll scream."  
Libs just laughed at this, although her laughter was mixed with a crash coming from the adjoined stables. Ami frowned at her friend who shrugged and they both went to investigate.

Libs lit a lamp as they walked in, careful not to get anything on their clothes for the wedding. Right in the center of the room lay none other than Prince Bryce on his back, while a young Prince Favian of Tyra looked on laughing at the boy who would in five years be his brother in law.

"Bryce! Favian!" Ami squealed, looking at the two mud covered boys. "Do your parents know you're here?" Ami could just see Katlin now, attempting to hang her son for messing up his aunts wedding day. And then blaming her because they found the boy in the Moonshine Inn's stable. "Get up now. We've got to get you two back for the wedding."

"Yes, Auntie Ami," the boy replied. Favian who was quickly making friends among the Tortallans just nodded and followed Bryce into the inn.

"Morning Mistresses." A young red headed woman said to Ami and Libs, before noticing the boys. "Oh, I beg your pardon your majesties," She said, falling into a curtsy.

"Lillian, please don't call us Mistresses. We're not that old." Libs told her.

"And I'm even younger than she is." Ami added. Lillian just nodded. "Well, Lil, take care of the place. We're off to the wedding, and possibly a murder when their majesties see these two mud covered princes."  
"Alright," the girl said with a laugh as she watched the woman pull on cloaks and the two royal messes follow them out of the inn as they headed for the palace.

* * *

"Trini! Trini! Trinity! Oh, for Mithros sake, Trinity Eloise Starstone, Get down here right now." Amanda stood at the bottom of the stairs in the fief that King Liam had granted her. She still felt a little awkward having servants running around calling her Lady and such. Last she checked, she was a human being from earth, not some frilly lady. Or if you wanted to go back, she was a common born mage. Still not a lady. She sighed as one of said servants came running in to let her know that the carriage was prepared to take her and her two daughters to the palace for Jenny's wedding.  
Amy walked in and leaned against the railing. While her mother had opted once again, not to wear so much as anything that looked like a dress, the younger mage was wearing a bright red silk garment beneath the black mages robes she had tied shut. They were both dressy and practical, as it was freezing out.

She glared at the woman in front of her and rolled her eyes. These days she and her mother were tolerating one another. To say they were getting along would have been an overstatement.

"Trini, darling. We've got to get going sweetie." Amy called up the stairs and grinned sarcastically at her mother as the little eleven year old came bounding down the stairs in the frilliest pink dress anyone had ever seen, making Amanda wanted to throw up. She sighed. As soon as she had the little girl alone, she was doing some serious re-programming to undo what the governesses had done.

"Thank you so much, Amy." Amanda said, taken her youngest child by the hand. Amy just snickered, knowing her mother's sarcasm as they walked out to the carriage, Trini skipping all the way.

Amanda shook her head and climbed in after her two daughters. "Alright, Amy. We're going to be civil at this thing. Jenny will kill me if we mess up her wedding."

"Fine by me."

"Alright." Amanda responded, leaning against the side of the carriage, ticking off one by one who would actually be attending the wedding. From her own family, Libby and Trey would be unable to attend. Libby was in active service, and Trey was busy with the shang, no matter how much Amanda disliked that idea. Trowa would be there as he had to bring his squire to the wedding, and Chichiri lived at the palace.

* * *

Next was Brenna's family. Tasuki and Brenna would be there as Liam had assigned Brenna to be kings champion. He had postponed assigning someone to that position as he always felt it belonged to the knight who had protected him so well. Tasuki had absolutely refused to leave her side.  
Enya was with Everic and Rika on patrol doing her own knight training. Although she sent frequent letters back to her parents but they would be riding back for the wedding.  
Then came Nicole's family. Duo was on active service, but Nicole, as usual was at the palace. Probably banging her head against the wall if Amanda knew her well enough. Katlin still refused to let the poor knight return to active duty. She had even created the role of Queen's champion so that Nicole couldn't find a way out of it. Kaida would of course be there as she was still a page, as would Sera and Devlin. Better yet, Devil probably would have been a better name for that boy.  
Katlin's whole family would be there. From Bryce, all the way down to Cassara and Damita.

Ami and Libs would be there as well. And the entire royal entourage from Tyra would be there, also.

All and all, it was going to be quite an interesting day. Amanda sighed and listened to Trinity babbling on and on about her training to be a lady in waiting for Princess Sadie. Amanda wasn't exactly sure how she felt about sending her daughter to a foreign country, but if Katlin and Jenny could, then she didn't have much of a choice.

The whole morning had been a frenzy. What with guests arriving (not to mention the two princes needing emergency scrubbing), making sure everyone was in their place, that the guard was on task, that no outsiders had snuck in, or weapons, or unknown mages. Or disloyal servants. Or, at the rate this was going, flying pigs attacking.  
And now, Nicole was standing in the corner of the ball room watching the wedding reception take place, wanting to kill herself. As Queen's champion, she had to help Brenna (king's champion) make sure security for the event was top priority. However, the biggest difference was that Brenna was allowed to leave the royal family's side. She'd only been back for five months, and already had seen more action than Nicole had in the entire eight years they'd been gone. And now she was standing beside Katlin's throne playing the pretty little dress up doll. She was even wearing a dress, her sword hanging at her side in a sparkling dress sheath. What her majesty didn't know was that the knight had breeches beneath just in case.  
She sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Katlin turned and smiled at her sweetly.

"Everything went so wonderful," the queen remarked, "I'm glad Jenny and Damien are back together." She nodded toward the newly re-wed couple on the dance floor. Nicole just nodded. Brenna and Tasuki were also dancing. Dara, Kaida, and Enya stood talking to a group of squires and older pages from Tyra. Prince Bryce danced with Aurora, while Prince Favian had caught his betrothed up in deep conversation. Trinity was talking with her mother and Chichiri, while Ami and Trowa had mysteriously disappeared. King Liam came over and asked his wife to dance. Katlin looked at Nicole who just nodded and sent the woman a way. It would give her a chance to breath without worrying about royal scrutiny.  
The knight sighed and walked over to a window where she watched a light dusting of snow. Duo was out there risking his life, and she was locked up like a caged songbird, being paraded around. She was miserable. "This is so not why I became a knight," she muttered, pushing the window open and sliding out onto the small balcony. She closed the window, and tiptoed away, peering over the railing, she decided it wasn't a far jump and pushed herself over. She landed lightly and began wandering the grounds. Katlin would find her soon enough. She knew the animals would rat her out.  
She walked in the quiet cold air for a little while before she head the snap of a twig behind her. Whirling around on the tip of one foot while drawing her sword at the same time, she managed to place the tip of her weapon against the throat of the unfortunate person behind her.  
"Hey, watch it." Brenna scowled at her, gently pushing the blade away from her throat. She wasn't going to admit she'd been scared out of her mind when the older woman turned like that.

"Sorry," Nicole said shortly, turning back around and pushing the sword back in its sheath, her legs getting tangled in her skirt. Growling, she yanked it off. Brenna laughed.

"Only you would wear something like that." Brenna told her.

"Yeah, well. Royal orders made me wear that damn dress."

"Oh, stop. It's not that bad." Brenna said. Nicole just raised her eyebrow. "Ok, so it is. Want me to talk to her?"

"No. I'm not a little girl. I have to change this myself." She sighed and continued walking, feeling Brenna fall into step behind her. "How'd you know I was out here anyway?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not. I'm fine though. I just need to think a bit. You go back. Tasuki's probably lonely. And if you're there, it'll take them longer to find me." Nicole told her. Brenna just nodded.

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Brenna said, patting her shoulder and heading back towards the palace. Nicole just shook her head and kept walking as the snow began to fall harder. She shuddered, but didn't turn around.  
She lost track of how long she'd been out side. She was about to turn back around, but something caught her eyes. A dark shadow, a figure, or maybe two. Were they multiplying? Squinting, she drew her sword and began to walk toward the edge of the royal forest. A strange scent reached her, making her drowsy. Desperately trying to keep her eyes open, the knight managed to stab one of her prey as she fell forward on the sharp tip of his sword, the snow around her staining with her blood. _Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it. _Her world slowly went dark.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Kaida mumbled, looking up and meeting eyes with her two best friends. Dara frowned, questioning the younger girl. Enya looked around.

"Aunt Nira's missing."

"And the air feels heavy," a third voice added. The three turned around to see Trinity standing there. "Its magic or I'm a shang warrior. And powerful magic."

"We'd best tell our parents." Dara finished.

"Don't bother," Katlin said, coming over to them, Jenny behind her. "Lets go, all of you," she commanded. Dara and Enya stood still.

"Now, Dara," Jenny commanded her son, as she and Katlin swept the other children along. Kaida paused, realizing what was going on.

"They're squires, Aunt Jenny. They'll stay. I'll take the other's to safety." Kaida explained, guiding her younger cousins as all of the squires and knights as well as the guards surrounded Liam and the mages, the feeling of dark magic got stronger. Jenny and Katlin sighed but nodded. They had to get the servants to safety. They wished their niece a safe trip and allowed her along the way.

"Something's wrong with Mama," Kaida said when the adults were gone. She looked at Bryce. "Can you take them? I have to find mama."

Bryce nodded and watched Kaida take off down the stairs. The girl ran on as fast as she possibly could, her legs leading her out onto the grounds. Her eyes searched through the falling snow. Something was definitely not right. As she ran, her eyes caught sight of dark red splotches covered the snow. Her pace quickened, following the stains in the snow. Somehow, she knew they were from her mother.

"Mama!" No answer. "Mama!" Kaida called as she ran. Suddenly a lump near the tree's caught her eyes. "No!" Kaida ran and slumped down beside her mother, checking for a pulse. Faint, but still there. "Help! Someone help!" Kaida screamed as loud as she could. She wasn't sure how she knew that the danger had passed from the grounds and into the palace, but she knew she had to get help. She pulled some of her power out and fed the gold color into her mother's body. She was slightly ashamed her healers training wasn't that great. She'd need to work on that. Minute's passed. She had no clue how long she sat there calling for help and crying, but eventually help arrived. The guards lifted the fallen knight and carried her to the medical wing, trying to keep the girl from clinging to her. She couldn't loose her mother now. Not when she had just gotten her aunt back.

* * *

"I'm going to kill her. If she pulls through this, I'm going to kill her." Katlin murmered. She, Brenna, Amanda, Jenny, Ami, and Libs sat beside a bed. Brenna's arm was in a sling, and Amanda had a gash on her head. Dara and Enya had a few bruises, as did most of the knights and squires. All of the invaders had been killed. Unfortunately, when they died, their bodies disappeared. Amy, Chichiri, and all the other mages were working on figuring that one out. None of their own had been killed… yet. The children were off somewhere with their father's comforting Kaida. Duo had been sent a letter. As of the moment, it told him to stay put, though they doubted he'd obey.

"Not if I kill her first," Jenny told her.

"This is my fault. I left her alone," Brenna said.

Ami and Libs looked at each other. "I-is this what you all went through? The first time?" Ami asked.

Amanda nodded and sighed. Libs just took Nicole's hand, feeling how cold it was. "And you still wanted to come back? She still wanted to be out fighting?"

"That's who she was here." Brenna responded. Katlin nodded.

"And I tried to take it from her. If she lives, I swear I'm going to let her off her leash." Katlin said. Jenny hugged her around the shoulders.

"So it take's me to find myself near death to get what I want, huh?" A hoarse whisper reached their ears. Katlin looked down.

"Thank Mithros, you're alive. Can I kill her now?"

Everyone laughed, although Nicole wound up coughing. Brenna held a cup of water to her lips.

"Thanks. Where's Kai?"

Even as she said it, the door flung open and the girl raced in. The women let her through.

"Mama! You're alright."

"Of course. You didn't think a little wound like that could kill me, did you?" Nicole joked with her daughter. Kaida just smiled, knowing it had been more than a little wound, but if her mum refused to show fear, then she wouldn't either. Brenna shot her sister a look that said they'd talk later. Nicole nodded and watched her friends leave. "I bet your papa's on his way, huh?"

"Then sent him a letter, so probably. Sera and Devlin just know you were hurt. They've no idea how bad."

Nicole nodded. "Thank you Kai." Nicole said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. The fourteen year old crawled onto the bed with her.

"Tell me how you met papa again, mama."

"Again?"

Kaida nodded as her mother laughed.

"Fine."

* * *

Dara paced back and fourth in Kaida's room. The two girl's sat on her bed. All the pages had been given the day off so that their teachers could investigate the attack the night before. Sir Everic and Sir Trowa had put off leaving again to give their own assistance if it were needed.

"What do you think that was last night?" Enya asked as she and her cousin stood. It was approaching midday and they were getting hungry. Dara stopped his pacing and sighed.

"I don't know. But why at mum and dad's wedding?" He asked them.

"I think the wedding was a distraction. It worked too. We didn't know they were here until they were right on us. Without the wedding, we would have felt their magic the moment they were on the grounds like mama did." Kaida explained. Dara and Enya blinked.

"She's too smart for her own good," Dara said drawing the page into a head lock. She smiled and pushed him off.

"You can never be too smart. And maybe, if you spent as much time with your head in books as you do practicing with your sword, you'd be smart to." Kaida said, sticking her tongue out. Dara opened his mouth to say something as the three proceeded through the halls, but Enya just held up her hand.

"If you don't want her to knock you down again, I'd stay quiet." The red head adviced. Dara sighed and nodded, causing the two girls to laugh.

"Ahh… the sound of your laughter is like the twinkle of bells, my dearest." A voice that was way to sure of himself spoke from the shadows.

"You mean two bells, dear cousin." A second voice added to the mix, as two young men stepped out of the shadows. Ryold and Thioden smiled at the two girls. Enya and Kaida just rolled their eyes.

"It's too early to deal with you two."

"Its always to early to deal with them," Kaida told Enya. Dara made to step in front of them, but Enya's glare drove him back. They were training to be knights as well. They didn't need Dara's protection.

"Then don't deal with us, sweetest." Ryold told her. "We will escort you to the dining hall."

"I'd rather kiss a stormwing," Enya replied.

"Stormwing's have better manners," Kaida added, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, but surely if you had met one, you would need us to protect you. Besides, we're much better kissers." Thioden replied, leaning closer to Kaida, his lips inching closer to hers. Kaida held her hands in front of her, pushing him away.

"Eww… Thioden, stop it!" She shoved him back, but he kept advancing.

"Ahem! I believe the young lady said stop!" A mature voice reached his ears and the fifteen year old stopped. He and his seventeen year old cousin turned to stare up at Sir Duo of Maxwell and his companion, Sir Tasuki of Amberhill. Duo looked calm, but there was warning in his voice. Enya's 'adoptive' father looked ready to skin the two boys alive. "I suggest you leave," Duo commanded. The boys gulped and instantly fled. He eyed his daughter, who looked down and blushed.

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?" Tasuki whined, loudly. Duo just looked at him and laughed.

"Tasuki, you can't kill your daughter's suitors. Liam would have to punish you. Especially if they're part of the Tyranian delegation.

"Why not?" The red head pouted.

"Oh stop that, you're a grown man." Duo instructed, laughing. Enya was smiling as well.

"Don't worry daddy; They wouldn't harm us. They just don't seem to understand that we don't like them."

"Enya, I was once his age. Boys like that may not stop at simple no's"

"Once his age?" Duo teased. Tasuki glared at him. "Come, I need to see Nira." Duo said dragging his companion along. "Stay out of trouble kids. And Dara, don't look so defeated. They don't want our help either, and we're their fathers." He called over his shoulder as they walked around the corner.

* * *

Duo and Tasuki walked into an office. In one corner, Liam, Damien, Everic, Rika, Brenna, and Trowa stood looking over some of the reports from the night before, trying to figure out the attack. Amanda, Amy and Chichiri were working on figuring out the magic that had been in the air and what had caused the bodies to disappear like that. Ami, Libs, Katlin, and Jenny were fussing over someone on the couch.

"Well, this party looks like fun," Tasuki said, walking in. Brenna looked up and smiled at her husband. "So, my dear, how is it going?"

"It'd be going better if we knew what they were after," Amanda told him. Brenna nodded and went back to examining the reports. Tasuki moved to join her.

"Oh for the love of Mithros, I told you I was fine." An angry voice rose from the couch.

"Nicole, you were nearly killed, how can you be fine?" Jenny asked her, forcing the knight to lay back down on the couch. She wore a button down silk shirt that revealed that her chest was heavily bandaged. Nicole just made a disgruntled sound and lay back.

"You'll never get her to settle down, Jenny," Duo said with a laugh. "That's just the way she is. I'm surprised she hasn't escaped you yet and gone chasing after the people that did this to her."

Nicole had jumped up the moment she heard him. Ok, so that had been a bad idea, as she suddenly felt dizzy. She wobbled a little as her husband reached her side and helped her sit down. "Well, now you know why they don't want you to do anything, just yet." He teased her. She shot him a glare.

"You all still don't have to fuss over me so much. I do need to breath."

"Aww, but where's the fun in that?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I'd give anything to be waited on hand and foot," Brenna said, laughing a bit.

"There, you heard her. Go wait on the King's champion." Nicole laughed, as did everyone.

"Got something," Amy called from where she and Chichiri were working. "It doesn't say much, but we analysed the residual magic on some of the stone tiles."

"And?" Liam asked the young woman, anxious.

"Its not human or immortal magic. Its god magic." Chichiri told him.  
"Tangora?" Brenna asked. Amanda bent down and studied the younger mages' work. She shook her head.

"No."

"Dormitus." Nicole and Katlin growled. The knight again tried to stand, but fell back down. No one laughed, as both women seemed extremely distraught.

"A threat?" Katlin asked her advisor.

"Probably. He wants us that badly. Why can't those damn gods leave us out of things?" Nicole asked, shaking her head. Duo wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know love. I just don't know."

"So what do we do?" Ami asked.

"Nothing. If we show him that this upset us, he'll keep trying. But if we ignore him," Nicole began.

"Maybe he'll go away." Katlin finished, putting her arms around Liam's neck. "You'd best figure out what to tell everyone love." She told him. Liam nodded and kissed her.

"I'm just glad to finally know what that was." He explained.

"We all are," Trowa replied, pulling Amy into his own hold. "And now, if you'll excuse us, your majesties," Trowa bowed, and nodded his betrothed, who curtsied, and they disappeared.

"I like their idea," Tasuki said, excusing himself, and not giving Brenna a choice, dragged her along. Amanda shook her head and she and Chichiri followed behind them. Amanda had some more research to do, and Chichiri needed to contact Libby and settle her mind. Everic and Rika excused themselves as well, leaving just Liam, Katlin, Jenny, Damien, Nicole, and Duo in the office.

"Well, with the gods after you, and all that's happened," Damien began.

"No. You're going," Nicole protested.

"But Nicole," Jenny began.

"I said you're going. I'm fine. And there are enough of us here. Listen to me. I survived many more injuries with you not here, than with you. I'll be fine, and you need to enjoy your honeymoon." Nicole told her.

"Nira's right, Jenny," Liam told her and looked at Damien. "If you want, I'll send a squad of the own with you."

"No need. We'll leave tonight," Damien replied. Duo nodded. "We'd best go pack now, then." Jenny nodded agreement, hugged her friends, and left with her husband. Nicole shook her head.

"I wish people would stop coddling me."

"I'm sorry." Katlin told her. "No matter what anyone says, your being hurt is my fault."

"What?" Nicole protested. "No way. The next thing you'll be saying is what happened eight years ago was your fault also. So stop."

"No. I mean it. If I had listened to you; allowed you to do what you became a knight to do, you wouldn't have been so restless. You wouldn't have gone out alone."

"You don't know that. Liam, Duo, tell her." Both men were silent.

"We'll leave you two alone," Liam told her, and they left the room.

"Katlin…"

"No. It was my fault and I can't forgive myself."

"You had better. We need you. Just listen to me."

"I'm letting you go. You don't have to be Queen's champion anymore."

"Oh yes I do. You'd get in trouble if I'm not here. All you have to do is let me fight when there's need. But with the gods attacking, I'm staying here." Nicole protested.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now come on. I want to see my husband, and I think its about time this realm had some more heirs."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Nicole told her, standing slowly and walking out into the hall with her Queen.

* * *

**April 123 I.E.**  
"Aww, come on. I don't want to," Brenna whined as Tasuki pulled her out of her bed, tugging on her arm until she consented. "Tasuki!"

"Come on. You'll love it." He continued, throwing her clothes at her. Their room was a really small one; barely enough room for her to move around and get dressed with Tasuki in the room. However, she didn't mind. In fact, she rather liked the close quarters of a fort on the boarder then the wide open rooms she had at the palace. One would think that being a the palace would be much more relaxing, but like her sister, Brenna found the challenges of fort life and boarder protecting much more relaxing.  
"And what exactly will I love?" The curly haired knight asked, pulling her tunic over her head.

"I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy." Tasuki said. When she gave him a weird look he held his hands up. "I swear. She threatened me at sword point. Otherwise I would have told by now." Brenna just laughed and grabbed the front of his tunic.

"Well then, lets go." Less than a minute later, they walked out only to find the fort deserted. "Um… ok. I was expected balloons, confetti, music. Not silence. What's going on?" Brenna asked. Tasuki looked worried. His face was pale.

"I don't know. You were expecting something along what we planned, but this… something's wrong. Where is everyone?"

A young stable hand came running up to them, sweating. Tasuki passed the lad a water flask, trying to calm him down. "What is it, son?"

"T-there was an attack. T-they magiced the air so we couldn't hear and couldn't wake up. Them that survived, they're in the mess hall."

"Lady Nira? Commander Duo? Sir Everic.." Brenna said alarmed. She knew her sister had just arrived. She had agreed to leave Katlin's side when Dormitus hadn't sent another attack. She just hoped it was the right decision.

"Not sure, my lady. I've just been sent to find those who survived." Tasuki nodded and gave the boy the rest of the flask.

"Keep it. You've done well in letting us know," He took Brenna by the shoulders and led the woman towards the closed doors of the mess hall. She could hear the sounds of the survivors inside, but was scared to actually go forward. What if they weren't there? Tasuki pulled the door wide open and a mixture of sounds bombarded Brenna.

"SURPRISE!" A huge feast was laid out inside. There was so much color, it reminded the knight of an earth circus. She nearly fell back, as the full force of what had occurred hit her.

"Where the hell is she? I'm gonna kill her!" Brenna cried, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, no killing the sister," Nicole argued. By that time, everyone at fort Storm knew that the young knights who had recently joined them were the reincarnations of two of their old friends. And those who refused to believe it, just went along with it. It wasn't hurting them. Brenna searched the crowds. The entire population of the fort was there, even the stable boy was standing grinning. Tasuki gave him a high five for a job well done. Sir Everic and Lady Knight Rika stood to one side, Dara between them, as did Lady Knight Libby and Sir Trowa. Enya stood with Nicole and Duo, laughing at her mother's face.

"Happy Birthday Mom," Enya giggled. Brenna just sighed.

"I hate you all."

* * *

Ok, so that was the short chapter, taking up the first year. I'm making a schedual for the next chapters. Not sure how many parts per chapter, but this story, just like its predecessor needs a guide or it'll fall apart. Hope you and enjoyed, and Ami, I promise CC is next. 


End file.
